


Un Classico Natale

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animali parlanti, Disney, Draghi, Fantasmi, Fate, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Magic, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Beacon Hill si avvicina il Natale e Lydia vuole festeggiare in grande stile con il branco, che ormai è cresciuto. Qualcuno di insospettabile, però, coinvolge i nostri eroi in una serie di eventi assurdi e incredibili, che metteranno a dura prova la pazienza e la sanità mentale di tutti.<br/>Perché, come disse la saggia: il sogno realtà diverrà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Classico Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta interamente per la donnina!  
> Perché per Natale mi ha chiesto qualcosa di Sterek, romantico e fluffoso, ambientato proprio a Natale. Ora, lo Sterek è ovviamente scontato, il romanticismo c'è e il Natale pure, il fluff non lo so ma spero di sì, e di mio ho aggiunto in po' di Scisaac e di follia, e una spruzzata di polvere di fata, che ci stava bene ^_^  
> L'impresa è stata epica, perché da storiellina natalizia è venuto fuori un mostro di più di 16k parole. A dimostrazione del bene immenso che voglio alla suddetta donnina, ché per nessun altro mi sarei presa un impegno del genere. Per non parlare della fatica -_-  
> Quindi, donnì, eccotela anche pubblicata, oltre che stampata. E tra qualche giorno arriverà anche quella per la Befana, sempre perché ti voglio bene! ^_^
> 
> Incidentalmente, poi, la storia partecipa anche alla Maritombola 6 di Mari di Challenge con il prompt numero 63: "Mi auguro che tu stia scherzando." / "Purtroppo no."
> 
> Ultime note di poca importanza, ma mi piace vantarmi di me stessa ^_^  
> La copertina è una mia creazione, grazie a sfondo e pennello recuperati in giro per il web. E non avete idea di che fatica sia stata trovare un castello decente!  
> Il titolo è stato studiato con molta attenzione. Tipo che una sera ho avuto l'illuminazione e mi sono data le pacche sulla spalla da sola per quanto era geniale. Che poi la storia mi abbia preso la mano e ci siano finite dentro anche altre cose è del tutto irrilevante -_-

**Un Classico Natale**

**Once upon a time**  
"Ma era proprio necessario venire tutti qui?"  
"Sì, era necessario!"  
Lydia era irremovibile, come lo era stata per tutte e tre le settimane appena trascorse. Si limitò a dare una piccola pacca sulla schiena di Malia, l'unica che avesse avuto il coraggio di dar voce alla domanda che tutti avrebbero voluto fare, e proseguì imperterrita per la sua strada. Strada che avrebbe dovuto portarla dritta verso una sconfinata distesa di muschio. O di vischio, non è che si formalizzasse tanto, in realtà.  
"Beh, io avevo cose molto più importanti da fare che stare qui a congelarmi nella Riserva, in pieno inverno, girando a vuoto alla ricerca di qualcosa che potevo acquistare in meno di cinque minuti in un qualunque supermercato."  
"Tu non devi nemmeno azzardarti ad aprire bocca" sibilò Lydia, all'indirizzo dell'idiota che aveva parlato.  
Stiles vide Jackson impallidire di fronte alla chiara minaccia presente nella voce della sua ex, e sorrise felice e contento. Quello che avevano appena trascorso era stato un periodo molto difficile, ma le cose sarebbero di certo migliorate. Lydia si era già organizzata perché fosse così e lui non doveva far altro che assicurarsi che non esagerasse.  
La banshee aveva deciso di voler festeggiare il Natale in grande, con tanto di decorazioni rigorosamente pvc free, pranzi luculliani e decine di regali da scartare tutti insieme. Sembrava un'idea divertente, non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno e avrebbe permesso loro di rilassarsi un po', quindi le aveva dato il suo sostegno non appena aveva esposto il suo progetto. Vedere Jackson tiranneggiato a quel modo era solo un piacevole bonus.  
Il loro vecchio compagno di scuola era tornato a Beacon Hills poco prima dell'inizio del nuovo anno scolastico. Nessuno si era aspettato di rivederlo, dopo il piccolo problemino che aveva avuto con squame, zanne e artigli avvelenati, ma lui, con la sua solita faccia tosta, aveva semplicemente annunciato di essere tornato a casa. E se la cosa aveva stupito tutti, era innegabile che nessuno fosse davvero dispiaciuto di rivederlo.  
Erano solo dei ragazzi e in poco più di un anno avevano dovuto affrontare una quantità spropositata di pazzi assassini, letteralmente parlando, e stavano ancora facendo i conti con il lutto per la morte di Allison. Con tutte le perdite che avevano dovuto affrontare, rivedere una faccia amica, o perlomeno conosciuta, non poteva che far loro piacere.  
Dopo al morte di Allison il loro branco era stato decimato. Aidan era stato a un passo dalla morte, a causa della ferita infertagli dall'Oni, e Ethan lo aveva portato via perché fosse curato da un conoscente di Deaton. Isaac era stato tanto sconvolto per la perdita della sua ragazza, e forse anche perché lei, in punto di morte, aveva professato il suo imperituro amore per il suo alfa, nonché colui che considerava come un fratello, da decidere di darsi alla macchia in Francia.  
Per fortuna, almeno Chris era tornato, quando si erano trovati ad affrontare il Benefattore. Non solo li aveva aiutati mettendo a disposizione le sue praticamente infinite munizioni, ma aveva anche dato una mano a Stiles e Scott con le sue conoscenze giuridiche. Peter non era stato affatto contento di dover dare loro una parte del denaro che il Benefattore era riuscito a rubargli grazie a uno dei suoi mercenari. Considerando, però, che alla fin fine quella brutta storia era stata in pratica tutta colpa sua, come sempre, a nessuno interessò delle sue lamentele.  
Dopo che Meredith era stata di nuovo rinchiusa alla Eiken House, loro avevano dovuto affrontare il Nemeton. O meglio, le conseguenze del suo risveglio. Il tutto, ovviamente, mentre cercavano di rimettere insieme i pezzi delle loro vite.  
In quei mesi, a Beacon Hills era arrivata un sacco di gente strana. Non erano tutti pazzi psicopatici o maniaci assassini, per carità, ma erano comunque strani, e tutti potenzialmente pericolosi. C'erano mutaforma di ogni razza, colore e religione, druidi buoni e cattivi, esseri sovrannaturali di ogni tipo, cacciatori più o meno agguerriti e semplici umani che sapevano troppo e volevano guadagnarci sopra.  
Tenerli tutti d'occhio e affrontare i cattivoni non era stato semplice, con le poche forze a disposizione che avevano. Anche perché avevano pure i loro problemi da risolvere.  
Lydia doveva accettare il fatto che i suoi poteri di banshee non fossero colpa di Peter, lui aveva solo la responsabilità di averli risvegliati. In realtà, erano un'eredità di famiglia. Sua nonna era una banshee, con molta probabilità le sue antenate erano banshee e anche le sue figlie, se mai ne avesse avute, lo sarebbero state quasi di sicuro. Motivo per il quale aveva deciso di lavorare sodo per controllare le sue capacità, perché nella vita si deve essere sempre preparati. E, nel frattempo, passava un sacco di tempo alla centrale di polizia.  
Malia doveva vedersela con i suoi due padri, e l'impresa era davvero ardua. Se i rapporti con il signor Tate andavano migliorando, di pari passo con il suo reinserimento nel mondo civilizzato, Peter era tutto un altro discorso. Il suo padre naturale era un bastardo! Lei lo sapeva, lui lo sapeva e anche tutto il resto del mondo era a conoscenza di quel piccolo particolare. Malia non era stupida e otto anni a spasso per la foresta, da sola, le avevano insegnato a riconoscere il pericolo da lontano, e suo padre era un uomo molto pericoloso. Il problema era che nemmeno Peter era stupido. Se a questo si aggiungeva che era un manipolatore nato, la catastrofe era dietro l'angolo.  
Dopo la storia del Benefattore, Peter aveva rischiato grosso. Era ovvio che non fosse stato lui a dare gli ordini a Meredith, non volontariamente comunque, ma la colpa era comunque sue, e lo sapevano tutti. Motivo per il quale, da quel momento, aveva saggiamente deciso di tenere un basso profilo. Si era messo d'impegno per trovare la madre di Malia, dispensava perle di saggezza e conoscenza tutte le volte che i ragazzi erano in difficoltà con qualche nuovo arrivato in città troppo esaltato e aveva smesso di tentare di riprendersi il potere che Derek gli aveva sottratto quando gli aveva squarciato la gola.  
Derek diceva che era l'influenza del branco, che Peter stava iniziando a capire di poter avere di nuovo una famiglia. Stiles era convinto che fosse tutta una tattica e che alla prima occasione utile li avrebbe uccisi tutti nel sonno. Malia pensava che fosse semplice istinto di sopravvivenza, un modo come un altro per essere certo di non ritrovarsi squartato o impallinato ogni volta che girava un angolo, vista la poca simpatia che tutti provavano per lui.  
Lydia, che era sempre un passo davanti a tutti, credeva che nessuno di loro avesse pienamente ragione, né pienamente torto. Peter era Peter, non avrebbe mai rinunciato al potere, ma ci teneva anche a vivere, considerando tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per tornare al mondo, ed era vero che l'aver scoperto di essere padre lo aveva in parte cambiato. In altre parole, non ci si poteva fidare di lui, ma finché era utile tanto valeva approfittarne.  
Liam non si interessava a Peter, se non quel tanto che bastava per tenersi alla larga da lui. Era troppo impegnato a fare i conti con la sua licantropia e con quello che ne conseguiva. Nello specifico, nascondere la verità a suo padre e al suo migliore amico, cosa che diventava sempre più difficile col passare del tempo. Anche perché suo padre e Mason non erano per niente stupidi e stavano iniziando a sospettare qualcosa, anche se immaginava che le loro idee non si avvicinassero nemmeno alla realtà. Il resto delle sue energie serviva per imparare a gestire le sue nuove capacità e i suoi scatti di rabbia, e data la recente situazione di Beacon Hill non era affatto un compito semplice.  
Nemmeno Kira si interessava minimamente a Peter, troppo concentrata sui suoi genitori e sulla sua storia con Scott. Nello specifico, sul modo in cui le decisioni dei suoi genitori avrebbero potuto influire sulla succitata storia. Aveva passato mesi a lavorarsi il padre e la madre, cercando di far leva sul loro senso di colpa per i danni causati dalla Nogitsune, che era a tutti gli effetti responsabilità di Noshiko. Alla fine, dopo tanta fatica, era riuscita a raggiungere un accordo con loro: si sarebbero fermati a Beacon Hills fino al suo diploma. Era abbastanza convinta che per allora sarebbero stati loro a non volersi più muovere da lì. E lei avrebbe potuto concentrarsi su cose più importanti: Scott, che continuava a non prendere una decisione seria su di loro.  
Scott, a dire il vero, era stato giusto un filino impegnato, in quei mesi. Essere l'alfa del branco di Beacon Hills non era certo cosa da poco. Prima di tutto, c'erano i pazzi maniaci omicidi di cui occuparsi, che da loro non mancavano mai e sembravano fare a gara per decidere chi avesse la mente più fantasiosa. Poi c'erano i turisti del mondo sovrannaturale da gestire, quelli che volevano dare uno sguardo da vicino al Nemeton appena risvegliato e organizzavano viaggi di gruppo nella loro ridente cittadina. Per finire, con suo sommo sgomento, c'era la politica.  
Il loro branco era ormai riconosciuto nel loro mondo, e dopo tutti i folli che avevano affrontato e sconfitto non sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti, e Deaton si era trovato sommerso dalle richieste degli altri branchi, non solo d'America. La maggior parte di loro aveva mandato alcuni rappresentanti per le presentazioni e Scott aveva dovuto, per forza di cose, presenziare agli incontri. Alcuni, soprattutto quelli che vivevano in zone non troppo lontane da Beacon Hills, avevano proposto delle alleanze, e Scott aveva dovuto vagliarle insieme agli altri e decidere se accettarle o meno. Altri ancora non erano arrivati con le migliori intenzioni, e Scott se ne era dovuto occupare.  
Poi c'erano i cacciatori. La notizia del nuovo branco di Beacon Hills era arrivata anche a loro, naturalmente, e quella non era gente che si perdesse in chiacchiere. La visita dei Calavera, subito prima che il Benefattore uscisse allo scoperto, aveva dato il buon esempio e molte altre famiglie li avevano imitati. Per fortuna, la maggior parte di loro seguiva il codice, ma la presenza di Chris era stata fondamentale per evitare incidenti. Ed era stata ancora più fondamentale quando i cacciatori non avevano avuto esattamente buone intenzioni.  
La cosa positiva era che alcuni di loro si erano fermati a Beacon Hills e avevano iniziato a collaborare con loro, coordinati da Chris, cosa che aveva aiutato molto con i maniaci assassini. Quella negativa era che Scott, in qualità di alfa del branco, era costretto a partecipare a molte più riunioni di quelle a cui prendeva parte normalmente.  
Se a tutto questo si aggiungevano la scuola e il lacrosse, il tempo per portare avanti una relazione, molto semplicemente, non esisteva. Con buona pace di Kira.  
Un altro che aveva problemi con le relazioni era Derek. Quel ragazzo aveva chiaramente un debole per le donne sbagliate e sembrava andarsele a cercare col lanternino. Prima la ragazzina umana che era stato costretto a uccidere, poi la cacciatrice folle che gli aveva sterminato la famiglia, pochi mesi prima il druido oscuro che praticava sacrifici umani e, infine, la mercenaria che non voleva impegni seri. La cosa che andava a favore di Braeden era che non andava in giro a compiere stragi, a meno che non ci fosse costretta per lavoro o per sopravvivere. Purtroppo, però, sembrava che non avesse nessuna intenzione di iniziare una relazione con qualcuno. Perlomeno, non se implicava scenette di vita familiare, abiti bianchi e marmocchi a cui pulire il sedere. Se, invece, si trattava semplicemente di divertirsi non c'era alcun problema. E loro due si erano di certo divertiti ma, alla fin dei conti, Derek era un ragazzo all'antica e non aveva mai smesso di cercare il grande amore, fin da quando aveva perso Paige, anche se lo avrebbe negato fino alla morte.  
La sua espressione perennemente malinconica si era perfino accentuata, dopo la loro rottura, e nel giro di un paio di mesi aveva portato tutti all'esasperazione. Peter si era addirittura offerto di pagargli una vacanza in Europa, in qualche posto sperduto in messo a una rigogliosa foresta, con un sacco di spazio per correre a quattro zampe e tanti gustosi animaletti da cacciare. Stiles gli aveva suggerito si risparmiarsi i soldi, visto che ultimamente ne aveva persi abbastanza, e aveva suggerito un colpo in testa che ponesse fine alle sue sofferenze, lamentandosi poi perché nessuno prendeva in considerazione le sue brillanti idee.  
Lui, al contrario di Derek, non aveva preso così male la separazione dalla sua prima, e fino a quel momento unica, ragazza. Certo, la ritrovata libertà non era sempre piacevole, soprattutto la notte, quando faceva freddo e lui non aveva nessuno che lo abbracciasse per scaldarlo. O che facesse altro, per scaldare entrambi. Ma era indubbio che ci fossero anche molti lati positivi, nella sua nuova situazione. Innanzitutto, aveva meno lividi e, per quanto volesse bene a Malia, era bello non sentirsi più un catorcio ambulante. Poi non doveva più vedersela con degli Hale iperprotettivi, e non ci teneva davvero a trovarsi davanti un Peter furioso che lo accusava di aver attentato alla virtù di sua figlia. Infine, ed era di certo la cosa più importante, lui e Malia stavano bene insieme, provavano un profondo affetto l'uno per l'altra e il sesso era quasi sempre strepitoso, tranne quelle volte in cui lei lo abbracciava troppo forte rischiando di spezzargli un terzo delle ossa, ma non si amavano. Dopo un po' la cosa era diventata talmente chiara che era stata addirittura Malia a tirare fuori l'argomento, la sera che avevano deciso di lasciarsi.  
A quel punto sarebbe stato bello trovare l'amore della sua vita ma, in tutta onestà, non aveva molto di cui lamentarsi, a parte i maniaci assassini, ma per quelli c'era poco da fare. Stava bene, non c'erano spiriti del caos che si aggiravano in zona pronti a possederlo, suo padre aveva il suo lavoro e, tra la Eiken House che aveva cancellato il loro debito e i soldi che Peter era stato costretto a dare a lui e a Scott per aver trovato quelli che il Benefattore gli aveva rubato, non aveva nemmeno più problemi economici. Certo, le cose erano molto lontane dall'essere perfette, ma Stiles sapeva che potevano andare molto peggio, quindi non si lamentava e continuava ad andare avanti, organizzando piani su piani per proteggere Beacon Hills e le persone che amava.  
La situazione, poi, aveva decisamente iniziato a migliorare pochi giorni prima della fine dell'anno scolastico. Un giorno erano usciti da scuola e avevano trovato i gemelli ad attenderli, tranquillamente seduti sopra la moto di Scott. All'inizio c'era stato un po' di imbarazzo, soprattutto da parte di Stiles, ma la pacca sulla spalla che gli diede un Aidan in perfetta forma rese chiaro che, da parte loro, non c'era nessun rancore per quello che era successo, e tutti li accolsero a braccia aperte. Tutti tranne Danny, lui fece il sostenuto per un paio di settimane, giusto per costringere Ethan a corteggiarlo di nuovo.  
A metà estate fu il turno di Isaac. Si presentò davanti a casa McCall con lo zaino in spalla e l'espressione da cucciolo bisognoso di coccole e ci mancò poco che Melissa non lo soffocasse nel suo abbraccio. Scott si limitò a una virile stretta di mano, poi corse a rifare il letto nella sua vecchia stanza.  
Due settimane prima dell'inizio della scuola fu Cora a tornare. La ragazza si era tenuta in contatto con il fratello e aveva deciso che se a Beacon Hills c'era un nuovo branco di lupi mannari, uno vero, non come quello che aveva lasciato quando se n'era andata, allora lei doveva farne parte. E poi non era giusto che fossero solo gli altri a divertirsi.  
La sorpresa più grande, però arrivò alla ripresa delle lezioni, quando Jackson parcheggiò la sua Porche nuova fiammante vicino alla jeep di Stiles. Ed ebbe anche il coraggio di rispondere un "Cosa?" innocente agli sguardi scioccati degli altri. Fu Scott a chiedergli spiegazioni, perché Lydia era troppo impegnata a mordersi la lingua per impedirsi di insultarlo molto pesantemente e Stiles stava ponderando l'idea di dare una craniata sul cofano della sua auto: se fosse stato tutto un sogno il dolore lo avrebbe risvegliato, in caso contrario lo avrebbe stordito abbastanza da permettergli di non pensare a quello che stava vedendo.  
La risposta di Jackson fu semplice: quella era la sua casa. Era talmente commovente che Lydia lo mandò a quel paese e se ne andò, Stiles rischiò di vomitare i pancake che aveva mangiato per colazione e Scott e Isaac si guardarono preoccupati, prevedendo un enorme disastro.  
L'unico davvero contento di rivedere Jackson fu il coach Finstock. Ma forse dipendeva dal fatto che, con il ritorno di tutti i suoi giocatori migliori, si sentiva già la vittoria del campionato in tasca. Era talmente emozionato, nel vederli lì tutti insieme durante il primo allenamento della stagione, che si mise addirittura a piangere.  
E così, alla fine, il loro era diventato un branco di tutto rispetto. D'accordo, era formato prevalentemente da ragazzini e non era esattamente convenzionale, ma avevano dimostrato di avere abbastanza forza e cervello da essere avversari temibili per chiunque si fosse messo sulla loro strada. Certo, Stiles non faceva molto affidamento sulle capacità intellettive di Jackson, ma doveva ammettere che il ragazzo aveva i muscoli e sapeva come usarli.  
Forse era stato anche perché la loro famiglia stava crescendo che Lydia si era fissata con quella storia del Natale, che era poi il motivo per il quale stavano congelando tra gli alberi della riserva.

**Alice in Wonderland**  
"Ma perché non siamo andati a prenderli al supermercato?"  
Liam era senza dubbio un ragazzo molto coraggioso ma, per sua fortuna, era anche un tenero cucciolotto, e fu solo per questo che Lydia gli rispose senza sbranarlo.  
"Perché voglio un Natale vero, non plasticoso. Quindi ci servono degli addobbi originali, con tanto di profumo naturale. Ho già ordinato anche l'abete, dovrebbe arrivare entro un paio di giorni."  
Derek emise un lamento molto poco virile, al pensiero di Lydia che li obbligava a spostare un albero senza dubbio enorme per la sua altrettanto enorme casa sul lago, fino a quando non avesse trovato l'angolo migliore per addobbarlo. La ragazza gli rivolse uno sguardo tagliente, tutti gli altri simpatizzarono con lui. Scott arrivò perfino a battergli una pacca di incoraggiamento sulla spalla.  
Fu in questo clima di idilliaco cameratismo che accadde la stranezza del giorno. Perché era risaputo che i guai viaggiavano sempre almeno in coppia.  
Stiles si era appena avvicinato a un enorme albero, per recuperare un po' di muschio, quando gli altri lo sentirono urlare. Derek fu il primo a scattare in suo soccorso, tallonato da Scott, e con loro enorme sorpresa lo videro sprofondare nel terreno. Lo seguirono senza nemmeno pensare e gli altri andarono loro dietro, con Lydia che si lamentava del fatto che i suoi tacchi non erano fatti per giocare sugli scivoli.  
Stiles, ovviamente, fu l'unico che risentì della caduta. Essere dei semplici umani non era sempre piacevole, soprattutto quando cadevi in un dannatissimo buco e non c'era nessun lupo fustacchione pronto a prenderti al volo.  
"D'accordo, come facciamo a tornare su?" chiese, di pessimo umore e ancora tutto dolorante.  
Tutti sollevarono lo sguardo verso l'alto, ma capirono subito che ripercorrere i loro passi era impossibile. Quindi iniziarono a guardarsi attorno, notando che si trovavano all'interno di una caverna.  
"Cosa ci fa un tavolo con delle bottiglie in questo posto?" si stupì Jackson, avvicinandosi per poterlo osservare meglio.  
"Non toccare nulla" gli intimò Lydia. "Saranno qui da tanto di quel tempo che potrebbero farti venire il colera anche solo per averle guardate."  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa e lasciò perdere, allontanandosi dalla base di marmo.  
"Qui c'è una porta" richiamò l'attenzione Malia.  
"Toglimi una curiosità: tu questo posto lo conoscevi?" le domandò Stiles, avvicinandosi.  
"Mai visto prima, ed è strano. Pensavo di conoscere tutti i nascondigli della foresta."  
La porta in questione era alta circa un metro e somigliava ai portoni di quei vecchi castelli che si vedevano nei film. Scott la aprì con attenzione e fiutò l'aria, imitato dagli altri licantropi, e poi lanciò uno sguardo a Derek.  
"Sembra che si possa uscire da quella parte" confermò quest'ultimo.  
Scott si accucciò e passò dall'altra parte, rassicurando gli altri pochi istanti dopo. Si era ritrovato in una strana galleria, ma sembrava che non si fosse nessun pericolo.  
Quando tutti ebbero attraversato la porta Scott e Derek si misero a capo del gruppo, con Stiles subito dietro, e iniziarono a camminare. Quel posto non era solo strano, era proprio inquietante. C'erano fiori che si muovevano emettendo degli strani suoni, anche se a loro sembrava che non ci fossero spifferi d'aria, c'era del fumo che veniva su da dei funghi enormi e ombre, che probabilmente erano animali, che correvano da una parte all'altra. A un certo punto videro anche una lepre bianca, che sfrecciò al loro fianco scomparendo poi nell'oscurità.  
A un tratto, Danny sobbalzò, lo sguardo fisso verso un punto sulla parete.  
"Stai bene?" gli chiese subito Ethan, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
"Sì, io... è solo che... non è possibile!"  
"Cosa c'è?" intervenne Jackson, preoccupato per il suo migliore amico.  
"Mi è sembrato di vedere... ma deve essere stata solo un'illusione ottica."  
"Che cosa hai visto?" lo incoraggiò Ethan, stringendolo un po' di più nel suo abbraccio.  
"Il sorriso dello Stregatto" confessò Danny.  
Tutti si voltarono verso lo stesso punto, ma nessuno vide nulla e concordarono sul fatto che doveva esserti trattato di uno strano gioco di luci e ombre provocato dall'illuminazione dei loro cellulari. Tennero comunque gli occhi aperti mentre proseguivano il loro cammino, ma non accadde più nulla di strano.  
Quando uscirono finalmente all'aria aperta si resero conto di due cose. La prima era che erano rimasti lì dentro per più di un'ora, la seconda era che non avevano la più pallida idea di dove si trovassero. Per fortuna, Malia non aveva passato gli ultimi otto anni a lisciarsi il pelo e riuscì a capire in fretta come tornare indietro.  
"Voglio il mio vischio, e anche il mio muschio" sibilò Lydia, furiosa per l'inutile perdita di tempo, e nessuno osò mettersi contro di lei.

**Cinderella**  
Quando Jordan Parrish arrivò alla stazione di polizia, quel pomeriggio, Lydia lo stava già aspettando. E purtroppo non era sola.  
In tutta onestà, lo strano branco di Beacon Hills non gli dispiaceva, era perfino felice di farne parte. I ragazzi erano sempre stati gentili e disponibili con lui, si era sentito accolto e non poteva che esserne felice. Certo, Peter Hale era inquietante, ma era una cosa con cui dovevano convivere tutti, quindi non se ne preoccupava più di tanto.  
Poi c'era Lydia. Tra tutti gli esseri sovrannaturali di Beacon Hills, lei era quella che aveva sempre sentito più vicina. Forse perché la loro storia era in qualche modo simile, o magari perché lei passava un tempo spropositato alla Centrale e poteva vederla più degli altri. Qualunque fosse il motivo, Jordan si era ritrovato a guardarla fin troppo spesso, tanto che in alcune occasioni lo sceriffo Stilinski aveva dovuto dargli uno schiaffetto sulla nuca per richiamarlo all'ordine.  
Jordan era un ragazzo semplice e senza molte pretese, ma di certo non era stupido. Dopo la storia del Benefattore, ci mise solo un apio di settimane per capire che i sentimenti che provava per Lydia iniziavano a essere qualcosa di molto diverso dalla semplice amicizia. Il problema era che Lydia era minorenne e lui sapeva che toccarla era una cosa sbagliata. Lo avrebbe saputo anche se non fosse stato un ufficiale di polizia, ma lo era e questo rendeva i suoi pensieri doppiamente sbagliati.  
Tuttavia, Jordan capì in fretta che Lydia otteneva sempre quello che voleva e, a quanto pareva, in quel momento voleva lui. Il giorno che si ritrovò sua madre di fronte alla sua scrivania, alla Centrale, rischiò il collasso. Era certo che fosse lì per intimargli di stare lontano da sua figlia, invece la donna si complimentò con Lydia perché il suo nuovo ragazzo era veramente carino e lo invitò a cena per la sera seguente.  
Le cose, tra loro, andarono bene per qualche mese. Poi Aidan e Jackson tornarono a Beacon Hills, entrambi intenzionati a riconquistare la loro ex ragazza. Lydia mise subito in chiaro che non aveva nessuna intenzione di rispolverare il passato, mettendo definitivamente fine alla storia con Aidan con un bacio sulla guancia e a quella con Jackson con un tacco dodici in fronte. I due, però, non si erano arresi e avevano iniziato a sfogare la loro frustrazione su di lui, con frecciatine e scherzi più o meno innocenti. Non era nulla che non potesse gestire, naturalmente, ma era comunque fastidioso.  
Quel giorno, poi, l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era di ritrovarseli davanti, anche se con il branco al gran completo. Aveva già abbastanza problemi per conto suo, e grazie tante.  
Ovviamente, non appena mise piede nell'ufficio inciampò e rovinò a terra, scatenando l'ilarità dei due disgraziati e più di un sopracciglio inarcato. Non dovette nemmeno voltarsi a vedere per capire cosa fosse successo.  
"Oh, il vicesceriffo ha perso la sua scarpetta" lo prese in giro Jackson.  
Jordan sospirò e si infilò di nuovo la scarpa. Ormai aveva perso il conto di quante volte l'aveva dovuto fare, da quando si era alzato, e quella non era nemmeno la cosa più strana.  
"Tutto bene?" gli chiese Lydia, vagamente preoccupata.  
"Sì, bene" bofonchiò lui, mentre si allacciava la scarpa. "Cosa ci fate tutti qui?"  
"Ieri eravamo nella riserva e abbiamo trovato una cosa che dovreste vedere" lo informò Scott.  
"Cosa ci facevate nella riserva?"  
"Cercavano muschio" gli rispose lo sceriffo, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Jordan lanciò un'occhiata a Lydia e decise saggiamente di lasciar perdere.  
"Di cosa si tratta?"  
"Una buca" disse Stiles. "Una buca enorme!"  
Jordan lo guardò come se pensasse che fosse definitivamente impazzito e lo sceriffo sospirò.  
"Andiamo a vedere" si arrese.  
"Ehi, amico! Dici che magari riesco a trovare un nuovo appartamento?"  
Jordan lanciò un'occhiataccia verso il pavimento e mosse il piede come a voler calciare qualcosa, senza rispondere. Danny e Ethan, che erano alle sue spalle, lo guardarono perplessi.  
Durante il viaggio verso la riserva, tutti quelli che erano in macchina con lui si resero conto che Jordan era nervoso. Lydia lo fissava con uno sguardo affilato e Danny e Ethan continuavano a lanciarsi occhiate stranite, come a volersi chiedere che cosa gli fosse successo. Jordan lo sapeva perché continuava a guardare nello specchietto retrovisore per assicurarsi che qualcuno non combinasse guai.  
"Quando avete fatto la scoperta?" chiese, per cercare di portare l'attenzione su qualunque cosa che non fosse lui.  
"Ieri" gli rispose Lydia, lapidaria.  
"E perché ce lo avete detto solo adesso?"  
"Perché ieri era tardi e questa mattina avevamo scuola."  
La logica della sua ragazza non faceva una piega.  
Pochi minuti dopo accostarono vicino alle altre auto e seguirono Malia, che era ovviamente quella che conosceva meglio la foresta, verso la fantomatica buca. Che non c'era più.  
"E io che stavo già pensando a come organizzare il trasloco. Non è per niente giusto illudere così un poveraccio che ha problemi con l'impianto idraulico, amico."  
Parrish scalciò di nuovo, attirando su di sé gli sguardi di tutti.  
"Si può sapere cosa ti prende?" gli chiese Lydia, seccata.  
"Niente, davvero!"  
"Ehi, amico, io non la farei arrabbiare, se fossi in te."  
"Altrimenti finirà che ti manderà in bianco per i prossimi sei mesi."  
"L'astinenza non è mai una bella cosa."  
"Soprattutto se la devi praticare con uno spettacolo di ragazza come quella."  
"Ah, se solo avessi un metro e mezzo in più d'altezza, so io cosa le farei!"  
"A me basterebbe anche solo vedere cosa nasconde sotto la gonna!"  
"Volete finirla?" urlò Jordan. "Ho una pistola e vi assicuro che so come usarla, anche su bersagli molto piccoli!"  
Un istante dopo aver finito di sbraitare, il vicesceriffo Parrish si rese conto che tutto intorno a lui era calato il silenzio.  
"Con chi stai parlando" pretese di sapere Lydia, scandendo bene le parole.  
Jordan cercò un modo per uscire da quella situazione in maniera dignitosa, ma alla fine si arrese. Lydia aveva iniziato a sbattere il piede per terra e quella non era mai una buona cosa.  
"Con loro" sospirò, e indicò un punto vicino ai suoi piedi.  
Le reazioni alla vista di cosa ci fosse vicino a lui furono diverse. Lydia fece un salto indietro, lo sceriffo lo fissò con la fronte aggrottata, Stiles sembrava non riuscire a chiudere la bocca e a smettere di scuotere la testa, Malia fissava interessata i due topolini e gli altri continuavano a spostare lo sguardo da lui a loro, incapaci di credere a quello che stavano vedendo.  
Fu Jackson a spezzare il silenzio, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata.  
"Non ci posso credere, è la cosa più divertente che abbia mai sentito."  
"Jackson" lo avvisò Scott, guardandolo male.  
"Ma dai, sul serio! Perde le scarpe, parla con i topi, d'ora in avanti potremmo chiamarlo Cenerentolo. Ti prego, dimmi che la tua madrina è una fata fuori di testa e..."  
La sua tirata fu interrotta da uno scapaccione di Derek dietro la nuca e da una delle scarpe di Lydia in fronte. Scarpa che poi Derek si affrettò a restituirle.  
"Da quando parli con i topi?"  
La sua fidanzata non sembrava per nulla felice della novità e Jordan sospirò, di nuovo.  
"Da questa mattina."  
"Pensi che sia una nuova manifestazione dei tuoi poteri?" gli chiese Stiles, interessato.  
"Piuttosto li brucio tutti!"  
"Ehi, amico! Non è affatto una cosa carina da dire a chi non ha fatto altro che cercare di aiutarti."  
"Invece di pensare a diventare un serial killer, perché non ti preoccupi di sveltarli, i crimini? Quella sta di certo pensando di farci fuori" e mosse una zampina a indicare Malia.  
Jordan si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, disperato, e poi prese la sua decisione.  
"Credo che mi prenderò il resto della giornata libero."  
"Certo, non preoccuparti" lo rassicurò lo sceriffo. "Riportiamo i ragazzi in città e poi te ne torni a casa, e se hai bisogno di qualche altro giorno di vacanza non hai che da dirlo."  
Jordan, però, non si prese nessuna vacanza. Il giorno dopo si presentò al lavoro annunciando che qualunque problema avesse avuto il giorno prima era sparito, e che la gran parte dei topi della città aveva deciso di trasferirsi, magari in località più calde. Per la salute, non certo perché lui aveva minacciato di impallinarli tutti. Quelli che erano rimasti erano stupidi, avevano istinti suicidi o sapevano nascondersi molto bene. 

**Mulan**  
Kira, quel giorno, tornò a casa felice. Il vicesceriffo Parrish stava di nuovo bene, Lydia non aveva più un diavolo per capello all'idea di dover passare il resto della sua vita con il dottor Dolittle dei roditori e Cora l'aveva invitata a vedere un film il sabato seguente.  
Il suo buonumore, però, evaporò come neve al sole non appena mise piede in casa.  
"Mamma?" pigolò, dalla porta del salotto, guardando scioccata lo spettacolo che le si parava davanti.  
"Stai calma" le disse sua madre, che era tutto tranne che tranquilla.  
"Sono fantasmi quelli?"  
"Non esattamente. Queste sono le manifestazioni die tuoi avi" tentò di spiegarle Noshiko.  
"Quindi sono fantasmi."  
"Più che altro, sono le manifestazioni dei loro spiriti."  
"Ho capito, fantasmi. Io chiamo Scott" decise.  
"in quel momento, si sentì un tremendo frastuono provenire dalla cucina e per poco il suo cellulare non si fracassò per terra. Noshiko sussultò e i fantasmi degli antenati borbottarono scontenti.  
Pochi istanti dopo, Kira vide un vassoio muoversi a qualche decina di centimetri da terra, fino al tavolino da tè davanti al quale era seduta sua madre. Quando vi fu appoggiato sopra la ragazza poté vedere che a portarlo fino a lì era stata un'assurda lucertola troppo cresciuta.  
"Che cos'è?" non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere.  
"Io sono Aka-chu" gli rispose la cosa, facendole fare un salto per la sorpresa.  
"Aka-cosa?"  
"Aka-chu! Aka come rosso e chu come bacio. Hai presente? Chu!"  
Kira lo guardò a bocca aperta e Noshiko sospirò sconsolata.  
"Chiama Scott" le consigliò, e Kira si affrettò a ubbidire.  
Mezz'ora dopo Scott, Stiles e Derek erano nel salotto di casa sua, a osservare inquietati la lucertola rossa che si muoveva per casa distruggendo tutto quello che incontrava sul suo cammino, dopo che gli antenati si erano educatamente presentati loro, uno per uno.  
"Non sarà il caso di fermare Picachu, prima che distrugga la casa?" suggerì Stiles, guardando un vaso dall'aspetto prezioso finire sul pavimento in mille pezzi, dopo che la strana creatura aveva deciso di spolverarlo con la sua coda.  
"Aka-chu!" lo corresse la lucertola. "Sono rosso, rosso come una Ferrari, non giallo a strisce nere come Bumblebee. E il chu non è un intercalare puccioso, significa bacio" ripeté per l'ennesima volta. "Bacio rosso, che significa passione, come possono testimoniare tutte le donne che hanno avuto la fortuna di essere baciate dal sottoscrnghhh..."  
Derek ne aveva avuto abbastanza e aveva deciso di risolvere il problema in modo drastico: afferrando la lucertola per il collo per farla tacere. Stiles corse in cucina e ne tornò con una pentola dall'aria resistente, con tanto di coperchio, e Scott immolò alla causa la catena della sua moto, sigillando dentro la pentola la strana creatura.  
"D'accordo, qualcuno può spiegarci che diavolo sta succedendo qui?"  
"Siamo stati chiamati" disse quello che sembrava il capo dei fantasmi.  
"Da chi?" insistette Stiles.  
"Mah, difficile a dirsi. Probabilmente dagli eventi dell'ultimo periodo. La giovane Kira ha da poco scoperto i suoi poteri e ha affrontato molte battaglie. Non è la prima volta che veniamo convocati per aiutare uno dei nostri discendenti in un momento di grande difficoltà."  
"Arrivano un po' tardi" mormorò Kira a mezza voce.  
"Senza contare" aggiunse una vecchia matrona, che o non aveva sentito il commento della sua pronipote oppure aveva scientemente deciso di ignorarlo "che non si vede tutti i giorni l'unione tra un lupo e una volpe. È una cosa che va celebrata."  
Scott e Kira arrossirono miseramente, Stiles sogghignò, Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e Noshiko si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, ormai sull'orlo della disperazione.  
"Va bene" riprese la parola Stiles. "Ma nello specifico, cosa siete venuti a fare in questo preciso momento? E lui?" aggiunse, indicando la pentola che rotolava per terra.  
"Nello specifico, non te lo saprei dire" disse il capo dei fantasmi, scrollando le sue spalle semi trasparenti. "Lui, invece, è senza ombra di dubbio un errore."  
La pentola si agitò ancora di più e Derek sbuffò seccato. La raccolse da terra e la passò a Kira con un'unica parola: "Freezer!", guadagnandosi gli sguardi ammirati di tutti i presenti.  
Quindici minuti dopo la ragazza accompagnò gli amici alla porta.  
"Mi pare chiaro che abbiamo un problema" fece notare Stiles.  
"Ma dai?"  
Il ragazzo lanciò uno sguardo offeso a Derek e poi continuò il suo discorso.  
"Stanno accadendo troppe cose strane tutte insieme, non è normale nemmeno per Beacon Hills. Suggerisco di convocare una riunione e di fare qualche ricerca."  
"Domani sera al loft?" chiese Scott e Derek annuì.  
Dopodiché lasciarono Kira alla sua serata in famiglia. 

**Rapunzel**  
Andare alla riunione, il giorno dopo, si rivelò un'impresa a dir poco epica. Soprattutto per qualcuno.  
Quella mattina Isaac non era andato a scuola. Quando Scott era andato a chiamarlo gli aveva detto di non sentirsi molto bene e, sentendo la sua voce instabile, l'alfa gli aveva creduto. Solo dopo Stiles gli aveva fatto notare che erano lupi mannari e che, in quanto tali, non potevano prendersi il raffreddore.  
Quanto era tornato a casa aveva iniziato a capire quale fosse il vero problema. Anche se, a dire il vero, non si aspettava che fosse tanto grave.  
Dopo varie insistenza da parte sua, Isaac confessò che la porta della sua stanza non era chiusa a chiave. Molto semplicemente, si rifiutava di aprirsi. E, cosa ancora peggiore, non riusciva a uscire dalla finestra, nonostante questa si spalancasse senza opporre la minima resistenza.  
Scott e Stiles provarono a forzare la porta, a scassinarla e, infine, ad abbatterla. Stiles tentò anche con un sentito "Apriti Sesamo!", senza nessun risultato. Alla fine si decisero a chiamare in soccorso il resto del branco.  
Tutti i licantropi, a turno, provarono a sfondare la porta, ma quella rimase ben fissa al suo posto. Malia propose anche di darle fuoco ma Scott cassò senza possibilità di appello la sua idea, certo com'era che avrebbero finito per bruciare tutta la casa. Senza per altro riuscire a scardinare quel dannatissimo pezzo di legno, di certo.  
A quel punto i gemelli si arrampicarono fino alla finestra, decisi a entrare nella stanza da lì e aprire la porta dall'interno. Peccato però che, nonostante fosse spalancata, una forza misteriosa impediva loro di scavalcarla. Come se non bastasse, poi, Isaac aveva scelto proprio quel momento per giocare a nascondino, dato che non si vedeva da nessuna parte.  
Quando i gemelli tornarono dagli altri, Derek suggerì che fosse Scott a provare dalla finestra. D'altronde era un vero alfa e non era la prima volta che usava il suo potere per distruggere una barriera. Scott, che aveva ormai raschiato il fondo della sua pazienza, decise di seguire il suo consiglio e, forte della sua alfitudine, concentrò tutto il suo poter per riuscire a squarciare quell'ostacolo invisibile.  
Peccato che di barriere, in realtà, non ce ne fosse nemmeno l'ombra. Fu così che si ritrovò a volare per la stanza, andando a sbattere contro il muro. Isaac, che si era tirato in piedi dal suo nascondiglio dietro il letto, sorpreso per quell'entrata molto poco ortodossa, gli si avvicinò per assicurarsi che stesse bene. Scott si ritrovò a fissarlo a bocca aperta, in silenzio, dimentico perfino della botta che aveva preso alla testa.  
Isaac si portò una mano alla nuca e lo guardò male.  
"Non una parola!" gli intimò.  
Scott alzò una mano, indicando con un dito i capelli che gli arrivavano oltre il sedere.  
"Ma cosa...?"  
"Ho detto non una parola!" ringhiò Isaac, arrossendo miseramente. "Se hai voglia di parlare dimmi come hai fatto a sfondare la barriera."  
"Non c'era nessuna barriera" disse il suo alfa, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua capigliatura.  
"Certo che c'era, io non sono riuscito a uscire e i gemelli non sono riusciti a entrare. Concentrati Scott!" lo richiamò all'ordine.  
Scott si riscosse e spostò lo sguardo verso la finestra.  
"Non c'era nessuna barriera" confermò. "Non ne ho avvertito la minima presenza."  
Fu il turno di Isaac di guardarlo a bocca aperta.  
"Ma allora perché non sono riuscito... e nemmeno loro... e la porta?" farfugliò.  
Scott si alzò in piedi massaggiandosi la testa, perché anche se era un licantropo il dolore lo sentiva eccome, e si avvicinò alla porta ancora tenacemente chiusa.  
"Facciamo un tentativo" decise, e mise una mano sulla maniglia.  
Due secondi dopo la porta era spalancata e il stava guardando scioccato il suo branco. Branco che, a dire il vero, non gli prestò quasi la minima attenzione, troppo preso dalla vista di un Isaac dalla chioma fluente.  
"Non una parola!" ringhiò ancora una volta il giovane beta, tirando fuori gli artigli.  
E, a dire il vero, nessuno parlò. Erano tutti troppo impegnati a cercare di non soffocare per le risate. L'unico che trovò la forza di dire qualcosa fu Derek.  
"Rimandiamo a domani, al loft" poi spintonò tutti i lupi giù per le scale e afferrò Stiles per la collottola, tirandoselo dietro. Lydia allungò magnanimamente un elastico per capelli a Isaac e li seguì, con Kira alle calcagna.  
Scott li guardò andare via e poi occhieggiò di nuovo il suo beta.  
"Sai, ti stanno meglio corti" sentenziò convinto.  
Isaac arrossì miseramente e gemette disperato. 

**Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**  
La sera dopo si ritrovarono tutti davanti al palazzo di Derek, Parrish con entrambe le scarpe ai piedi, Kira senza fantasmi a farla da scorta e Isaac con i capelli di nuovo di una lunghezza accettabile. Come avessero fatto ad accorciarsi durante la notte restava un mistero, così come lo era come avessero fatto a crescergli, ma lui non se ne lamentava di certo.  
Erano appena arrivati quando videro avvicinarsi il SUV di Derek. Il licantropo accostò, li costrinse a scaricare tutto il cibo che aveva acquistato, con la scusa che aveva comprato quelle schifezze apposta per loro, e fece strada verso il loft.  
I ragazzi lo videro aprire la porta e richiuderla subito dopo, e lo osservarono prendere una serie di respiri profondi a occhi chiusi. Scott, che era sempre il più coraggioso e temerario di tutti, la spalancò di nuovo. E rimase a fissare lo spettacolo, a metà tra l'affascinato e l'orripilato.  
All'interno del loft Cora stava cercando di liberare il pavimento da una quantità industriale di mele rosse, che buttava in una scatola di vetro, lunga almeno due metri, che aveva preso il posto del tavolo da pranzo. Peter se la passava anche peggio, con un gruppo di nani che lo inseguivano per tutta la stanza con un'enorme specchio tra le mani.  
"Fate qualcosa o giuro che li sbrano!" ringhiò Peter, lanciando uno sguardo ai membri del branco che avevano fatto qualche passo all'interno del loft, stando attenti a non scivolare sulle mele.  
I ragazzi dovettero riconoscere che, in quella particolare occasione, si sarebbe trattato di legittima difesa. Perfino Parrish concordò sul fatto che nessuna giuria lo avrebbe mai condannato. Al contrario, per essere Peter si era dimostrato fin troppo paziente.  
"Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?" chiese Derek, ancora sotto shock, rivolto alla sorella che continuava imperterrita a raccattare mele.  
"E chi lo sa? Sono arrivati questi tizi" e indicò i nani, che a un conteggio veloce risultarono essere sette "e hanno scaricato la bara e una vagonata di mele. Poi si sono messi in testa di consegnare lo specchio alla regina" e, di nuovo, indicò i nani che inseguivano Peter.  
Stiles, Jackson e i gemelli erano ormai piegati in due dalle risate; Isaac riusciva a trattenersi, memore del dramma che aveva vissuto solo il giorno prima; Liam sembrava più che altro terrorizzato da quegli esserini indemoniati e cercava di nascondersi dietro Scott e Derek. Le ragazze decisero di dare una mano a Cora e Jordan si unì a loro, deciso a tenersi fuori dai guai. Scott e Derek restarono lì a chiedersi cosa cavolo avrebbero dovuto fare.  
"Da quanto va avanti questa cosa?" chiese l'alfa.  
"Da quando sono arrivata, circa un'ora. Quelli stavano aspettando giù su un camion per le consegne. A quanto ho capito avevano suonato un paio di volte, ma il caro zio Peter si era guardato bene dall'aprirgli, quale campanello poi non lo so visto che non l'abbiamo. Si sono intrufolati quando sono entrata nel palazzo" spiegò Cora.  
"Avevamo una consegna da fare" si inserì uno dei nani, parecchio scocciato.  
"Una consegna da parte di chi?" gli chiese Scott.  
"Non lo sappiamo, e non ce ne importa. Ci hanno assunto, ci hanno pagato in anticipo, siamo andati a ritirare la merce e siamo venuti a consegnarla. Questo è quanto."  
"Ma avrete pure un nomo, in caso di problemi" insistette il ragazzo.  
"Società Once Upon A Hunter e, prima che tu inizi a cercare su Google, posso assicurarti che è di certo un nome falso."  
"D'accordo, d'accordo, fatemi capire. Vi hanno assunto e voi avete effettuato la consegna, quindi perché siete ancora qui?"  
"Dobbiamo ancora consegnare lo specchio."  
"Ma scusate, non potete poggiarlo da qualche parte?" gli domandò ancora Scott, voltandosi a guardare gli altri sei nani che correvano ancora dietro a Peter, reggendo lo specchio dall'elaborata cornice dorata.  
"La consegna va effettuata nelle mani del destinatario!" si indignò il nano, "I Nani Delle Montagne non lasciano mai un lavoro incompiuto, ne va del buon nome della nostra azienda."  
"Sentite, mi pare evidente che stiate esagerando e..."  
Ma il tentativo di mediazione di Scott fu bruscamente interrotto dal piccone che gli venne sventolato sotto il naso.  
"Stai indietro, vile sabotatore del lavoro altrui. Noi nani portiamo sempre a termine le nostre consegne, anche a costo di spezzare le gambe del cliente per costringerlo a fermarsi..."  
Nell'aria si sentì un click e il nano si irrigidì e abbassò con calma il piccone, guardando con la coda dell'occhio la pistola che Parrish gli aveva puntato alla testa.  
"... e anche questa volta abbiamo concluso il nostro lavoro al meglio" riprese a parlare, con una voce di due o tre ottave più alta del normale. "Se mettete una firma qui togliamo subito il disturbo" assicurò, allungando il palmare a Derek.  
Non appena il licantropo glielo ebbe riconsegnato lanciò un fischio per richiamare i suoi colleghi, che si guardarono intorno, afferrarono al volo la situazione, poggiarono l'enorme specchio per terra e si affrettarono a uscire dal loft.  
"Grazie per la collaborazione. Speriamo che vogliate essere ancora nostri cl..." ma i ringhi degli Hale lo convinsero a lasciar perdere le formalità e a darsela a gambe.  
Isaac andò a chiudere la porta e poi iniziò a dare una mano a raccogliere le mele, imitato da Liam. Peter si avvicinò a Parrish, ancora fumante di rabbia.  
"Sono in debito con te, non me ne dimenticherò!" promise serio. "E ora" aggiunse girandosi verso Scott e Derek "credo sia il caso di capire cosa sta succedendo e di fare qualcosa per fermarlo. Subito!" 

**Enchanted**  
Naturalmente, quella sera non riuscirono a venire a capo di nulla. Peter si fece spiegare per filo e per segno tutte le cose strane che erano successe negli ultimi giorni ma, alla fine, dovette ammettere di non avere la più pallida idea di quale fosse la causa di quei singolari avvenimenti.  
Kira cercò di tirare su il morale a tutti facendo notare che qualunque cosa stesse succedendo non sembrava pericolosa. Malia, il giorno dopo, avrebbe volentieri voluto dimostrarle quanto si sbagliava, peccato che Scott non le avrebbe mai permesso di staccare a morsi qualche arto.  
Quella mattina era iniziata come la solito, col suono della sveglia e suo padre, quello adottivo, che l'avvisava che doveva muoversi ad alzarsi, se non voleva fare tardi a scuola, e che lui stava uscendo per andare al lavoro. Da quel momento in avanti le cose erano precipitate.  
Quando aprì il suo armadio per prendere un paio di jeans e un maglione, si rese conto che tutti i suoi vestiti erano spariti. Sostituiti da abiti lunghi, più o meno svolazzanti, dalle improponibili tonalità pastello.  
Imprecando coloritamente tra sé e sé, perché poteva anche aver passato otto anni a vagare per la foresta come coyote ma da quando era tornata si era fatta una cultura, rovistò per tutta la casa alla ricerca dei suoi indumenti scomparsi. Per un momento pensò che fosse stato suo padre, sempre quello adottivo, ad averli nascosti, visto che nell'ultimo periodo aveva cercato di convincerla a essere più femminile. Poi aprì la bocca per imprecare a voce alta e capì che quel pover'uomo non c'entrava nulla.  
Quando arrivò a scuola nessuno osò avvicinarlesi: a giudicare dal suo sguardo infuocato, chiunque avesse osato fare commenti avrebbe rischiato la vita. Lydia, ovviamente, ignorò il suo cattivo umore e la squadrò da capo a piedi, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Il verde pallido non sta bene con la tua carnagione" le fece notare, subito prima di afferrarla per un braccio e trascinarla in classe, visto che rischiavano di arrivare in ritardo.  
Malia riuscì a non parlare per tutta la mattinata. Fare scena muta di fronte ai professori non era certo una novità, per lei, e nessuno si stupì della cosa. Non quanto lo erano per il suo inusuale abbigliamento, comunque. A pranzo, però, fu costretta a rinunciare al suo voto del silenzio. Perché davvero, i ragazzi andavano rimessi al loro posto e, visto che non poteva usare zanne e artigli, doveva per forza farlo con le parole. Peccato che la sua voce, quel giorno, avesse deciso di ammutinarsi.  
Non appena aprì bocca, gli insulti che aveva intenzione di ringhiare in faccia a quegli stupidi vennero fuori sotto forma di canzone, con tanto di coro degli uccellini fuori dalla finestra della mensa. La situazione era talmente assurda che, per un istante, perfino Lydia perse la sua compostezza. Fu Stiles a riprendersi per primo.  
"Possiamo chiedere al padre di Kira di mandarti a casa con una scusa, magari fingi di avere mal di gola così tuo padre non si insospettisce" le consigliò. "Poi, se è come nei giorni scorsi, dovrai avere pazienza solo fino a stasera e domani le cose dovrebbero tornare alla normalità" tentò di consolarla.  
"Magari, se ce l'hai, prova a salvarmi un abito lilla: è un colore che mi dona" la istruì Lydia, tra un boccone e l'altro della sua insalata di pollo, di nuovo padrona di se stessa. 

**Peter Pan**  
Il giorno dopo, come aveva predetto Stiles, Malia stava di nuovo bene. Certo, nei limiti in cui una ragazza che aveva passato otto anni nella foresta in forma di coyote poteva stare. La cosa importante, però, era che il suo guardaroba era tornato normale e, soprattutto, che aveva smesso di cantare ogni volta che provava a dire qualcosa.  
Erano stati tutti molto felici di vederla tornare alla normalità. Peccato che poi fosse stato Danny a iniziare a preoccuparli. Il ragazzo era arrivato a scuola chiaramente agitato, ma non aveva detto a nessuno cos'era che lo turbava, nemmeno a Ethan. I ragazzi, però, nel corso della giornata lo avevano visto guardarsi più volte alle spalle, come se avvertisse qualche strana presenza.  
Ethan provò anche a cercare di fiutare qualcosa, aiutato anche dagli altri lupi del branco, e dal coyote, ma nessuno di loro ottenne risultati. Nella scuola c'erano troppe persone e cercare di isolare un odore, senza sapere quale tra diverse centinaia, era assolutamente impossibile.  
Come se non bastasse, il ragazzo passava quasi tutto il suo tempo ancorato al braccio di qualcuno. Di solito Ethan o Jackson, ma anche gli altri se lo ritrovarono addosso in diversi momenti nel corso della giornata, perfino Lydia, che lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato come a chiedergli se fosse impazzito di colpo.  
La verità venne a galla solo alla fine delle lezioni, quando i ragazzi si riunirono negli spogliatoi per cambiarsi in vista degli allenamenti. Danny non fu abbastanza veloce ad arpionarsi all'anta del suo armadietto, quando lasciò il braccio di Ethan, e gli altri lo videro chiaramente levitare. Per un istante rimasero a guardarlo in silenzio, scioccati nonostante i recenti avvenimenti, poi Scott si riscosse e invitò i suoi compagni di squadra, quelli umani, a raggiungere il campo. Jackson, memore del suo passato di co-capitano, gli diede manforte, minacciandoli di farceli arrivare a calci, se non si davano una mossa.  
Quando nella stanza non rimase nessuno a parte i membri del branco, Ethan si avvicinò a Danny e gli mise le mani sui fianchi, accarezzandolo con gentilezza.  
"Cosa succede?" gli chiese, con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato con un cucciolo spaventato.  
"Non lo so! So solo che, qualunque cosa stia succedendo, adesso ce l'ha con me."  
"Sarà meglio che ci spieghi tutto dall'inizio" gli intimò Jackson, la cui espressione irritata non riusciva a nascondere la sua preoccupazione.  
"Questa mattina, quando sono usciti di casa, ho visto una persona strana" iniziò a spiegare il ragazzo. "Dopo qualche isolato mi seguiva ancora, allora ho accelerato il passo, ma lui era ancora lì. Quando sono arrivato al primo incrocio ho girato l'angolo e ho iniziato a correre, nel tentativo di seminarlo, solo che mi sono ritrovato a volare" concluse infelice.  
"Cioè, come Superman?" si esaltò Stiles.  
"No, più come Peter Pan. Mi manca solo la calzamaglia verde, lo stalker con l'uncino ce l'ho già."  
"Uncino?" gli fecero eco gli amici, ottenendo un suo cenno d'assenso.  
"D'accordo" Stiles prese di nuovo in mano la situazione. "Dobbiamo andare agli allenamenti o chi lo sente il coach. Tu, però, ti siedi sugli spalti e non ti muovi da lì, ora avviso Lydia di raggiungerti. Diremo che hai avuto un calo di zuccheri, che abbiamo aspettato che ti riprendessi e che non è il caso che tu faccia sforzi, oggi, ma che vuoi dare almeno il tuo supporto morale alla squadra. Dopodiché, ti riporteremo a casa, e se lo stalker si farà vico ci penseranno loro a sistemarlo" concluse, allargando le braccia a indicare i sei licantropi.  
In realtà, non dovettero aspettare nemmeno l'inizio degli allenamenti per risolvere il problema, o almeno la parte meno figa e più pericolosa di esso. Non appena i ragazzi arrivarono al campo e Ethan ebbe accompagnato Danny sugli spalti, dove avrebbe potuto aggrapparsi al sedile, oppure alle ragazze in caso di estrema necessità, il tizio con la mano a uncino fece la sua comparsa. Lo notarono tutti, compreso il coach che intimò ai ragazzi di stare indietro, certo com'era che si trattasse di un serial killer.  
I lupi, ovviamente, non tennero nemmeno in considerazione il suo ordine e si avvicinarono, pronti a sbranare chiunque volesse far del male a uno di loro. Stavano già per sfoderare gli artigli quando il tizio allungò il braccio senza l'uncino verso Danny e aprì la mano rivelando il suo contenuto: un lettore mp3.  
Alla fine, si scoprì che il pover'uomo non era affatto uno stalker, che non era monco e che non aveva mai nemmeno visto il film di Peter Pan, anche se era un grande appassionato di Superman. Quella mattina era uscito per cercare un po' di ispirazione per la sua ultima scultura di metallo e aveva trovato l'uncino da un ferramenta, capendo subito che era quello che gli serviva per completare la sua opera. Poi, quando stava tornando a casa, aveva visto Danny sistemarsi lo zaino in spalla e perdere l'mp3. Non aveva potuto richiamarlo perché un brutto raffreddore lo aveva lasciato quasi senza voce e non aveva potuto rincorrerlo per via di una recente slogatura alla caviglia, che lo costringeva a camminare piano. Così, aveva deciso di raggiungere il liceo e aspettare che le lezioni finissero per poterglielo riconsegnare. E per fortuna era un appassionato di lacrosse ed era andato a sbirciare gli allenamenti, così lo aveva trovato subito.  
Alla fine, il coach richiamò tutti all'ordine, Lydia sbuffò e Danny si aggrappò ancora più forte al sedile sul quale era seduto, perché il problema più grave non era stato risolto e lui rischiava di spiccare il volo da un momento all'altro. 

**Interval**  
Quando arrivò a casa lasciò cadere lo zaino davanti alla porta e corse in cucina, dove sapeva che lui lo stava aspettando.  
"Abbiamo un problema" esordì, senza nemmeno salutarlo.  
Il suo interlocutore lo guardò sorpreso, mentre dalla sala arrivava il suono delle risate finte di un programma per bambini.  
"Un problema enorme. Potenzialmente colossale."  
L'altro sospirò, andando a sedersi su uno degli altri sgabelli sistemati davanti alla penisola della cucina.  
"Parla" gli intimò. 

**Beauty and the Beast**  
Il giorno dopo Stiles fu svegliato da Scott a un'ora indecente. Stava già pensando a qualche insulto originale da rivolgere all'amico, quando questi gli disse che Derek era nei guai. A quel punto, il ragazzo si scapicollò per riuscire a lavarsi e vestirsi a tempo di record e dieci minuti dopo aver riattaccato il telefono in faccia a Scott era già sulla sua jeep, diretto al loft.  
Fu il primo ad arrivare, ovviamente, e quello che si trovò davanti, una volta entrato, lo lasciò interdetto. Derek lo aveva accolto nella sua forma da lupo mannaro, con tanto di peli, zanne, artigli e sguardo truce.  
"Che cosa è successo?" gli chiese il ragazzo, preoccupato per la presenza di un possibile nemico.  
"Non riesce a tornare normale" gli fece sapere una voce alla sua destra.  
"Grazie per l'informazione."  
Stiles si girò per guardare in faccia chi aveva parlato e fece un paio di salti all'indietro, scioccato, alla vista del frigorifero che lo salutava aprendo e chiudendo lo sportello.  
"Che diavolo..."  
"Non chiedere" ringhiò Derek. "Limitati a trovare una soluzione."  
"Derek, capisco che tutti quei peli possano averti perennemente offuscato il cervello, ma ho appena dialogato con un frigorifero" gli fece notare. "Come pensi che dovrei risolverlo questo problema? Non è neanche un problema, è più roba da incontri ravvicinati del tredicesimo tipo. I frigoriferi non parlano!"  
Derek ringhiò ancora, questa volta per fermare il suo sfogo isterico, e Stiles lo guardò male. Anche se, a onor del vero, smise di blaterare. Fu in quel momento che arrivarono anche gli altri.  
"Non è educato restare in quella forma" disse Cora la fratello.  
"Sono certo che tua madre ti abbia insegnato a comportarti in maniera civile" le diede manforte Peter.  
Cora aveva passato al notte a casa di Lydia, che aveva organizzato un pigiama party per sole ragazze. Peter, e la sanità mentale di Derek non avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza, aveva un suo appartamento, anche se si divertiva a piantare le tende in quello del nipote per dargli fastidio.  
"Non riesce a tornare normale" informò tutti Stiles, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata al frigo che sembrava deciso a tacere.  
"Quindi questa volta tocca a lui?" chiese Danny, nascondendo uno sbadiglio dietro il dorso della mano.  
Derek e Stiles si guardarono, poi il ragazzo fece una cosa che stupì tutti gli altri. Si girò verso il frigorifero, con le mani sui fianchi e la faccia seccata.  
"Allora?" sbottò, dopo una manciata di minuti.  
Il frigo ebbe un leggero sussulto e il suo sportello si aprì di un paio di centimetri, prima di richiudersi di colpo.  
"Avete sentito?" chiese ancora Stiles, questa volta rivolto ai suoi amici.  
I presenti lo guardarono come se fosse definitivamente impazzito. Tutti tranne Derek, per ovvie motivazioni, e Lydia, che guardava il frigo come se le avesse fatto un torto personale.  
"Parla solo lui o la cosa è generalizzata?" si informò la ragazza.  
"È generalizzata" confermò Derek.  
"Quindi stavolta è la bella e la bestia" sospirò Lydia.  
A quel punto tutti fecero l'associazione e guardarono affascinati i mobili e gli elettrodomestici, pochi per la verità, che arredavano il loft.  
"Hai qualche suggerimento per risolvere la situazione?" ringhiò ancora Derek, un po' per il nervosismo e un po' perché in quella forma non poteva di certo parlare normalmente.  
"Aspetta che si risolva da solo, come è successo a tutti gli altri" liquidò la questione la banshee. "Oltretutto, oggi è sabato. Tu e Stiles potete restare tutto il giorno qui senza problemi, nell'attesa che passi anche questa. Cercate solo di non ammazzarvi nell'attesa."  
Stiles la guardò come se lo avesse appena pugnalato a morte, Derek sospirò e scosse la testa, rassegnato al suo destino.  
"Ora, non so gli altri ma io me ne torno a dormire. Scott, tu avvisa lo sceriffo che non rivedrà suo figlio prima di domani" e, detto questo, fece un cenno alle ragazze perché la seguissero, girò sui tacchi e se ne andò.  
Subito dopo fu il turno di Peter di battere in ritirata, e Stiles era certo che si sarebbe piegato in due dalle risate non appena avesse avuto la certezza che gli altri licantropi non lo avrebbero sentito. Jackson recuperò Liam e li salutò, assicurando che avrebbe portato lui il cucciolo a casa, seguito da Jordan che doveva prendere servizio di lì a poco. Aidan fece ciao ciao con la manina e infilò la porta, mentre Isaac suggeriva a Scott di andare subito a parlare con lo sceriffo, idea che l'alfa approvò al volo, nonostante lo sguardo oltraggiato del suo migliore amico.  
Gli ultimi ad andare via furono Ethan e Danny e, prima di lasciare il loft, il licantropo prese da parte Stiles, rivolgendo un'occhiata esplicita a Derek per fargli capire che non doveva origliare.  
"Senti, ho la sensazione che questa cosa stia degenerando e non mi piace che uno di noi perda il controllo sulla sua trasformazione. È una cosa seria! Perciò, ecco, fate attenzione, tutti e due, e se dovesse succedere qualcosa avvisateci subito."  
Stiles lo seguì con gli occhi sgranati, mentre lasciava il loft mano nella mano con Danny. Era chiaro che Ethan avesse preso il suo ruolo all'interno del branco più seriamente di quanto tutti loro non avessero immaginato.  
Una volta rimasti soli, Derek andò a sedersi sul divano con le braccia incrociate, molto più che semplicemente imbronciato, mentre Stiles girava per l'appartamento. I mobili e gli elettrodomestici si rivelarono molto più simpatici di quanto avesse pensato all'inizio, soprattutto perché gli avevano raccontato un sacco di aneddoti sulla vita di Derek all'interno del loft, alcuni dei quali potevano essere felicemente usati come arma di ricatto da lì alla fine dei loro giorni. Senza contare che avevano preparato per loro un pranzo delizioso, nonostante il frigo avesse ammesso di essere sempre mezzo vuoto e il microonde si fosse lamentato di dover fare tutto il lavoro da solo, senza la possibilità di delegarne almeno un po' a una cucina tradizionale.  
La cosa più divertente in assoluto, poi, era che il super udito da licantropo di Derek non funzionava con loro. Poteva ancora sentire i rumori giù per la strada, ma dentro le mura del loft le sue orecchie funzionavano come quelle di una persona normale. Che era il motivo per il quale erano ancora tutti vivi, lì dentro.  
Fu la piantana a rovinare il divertimento di Stiles, riportandolo con i piedi per terra e dandogli qualcosa su cui pensare.  
"E chi sei, Lumière?" aveva sbottato il ragazzo, al suo ennesimo invito non troppo velato di avvicinarsi a Derek, e magari spalmarglisi addosso.  
"Sono solo preoccupato per lui" si era difeso l'oggetto.  
"E perché? Domani sarà tornato tutto alla normalità."  
"Io non ne sarei così sicuro."  
Stiles non era certo che quel borbottio fosse sincero, ma preferì non rischiare. Quindi afferrò il palo, poco sotto il paralumi, e lo scosse un po' per ogni evenienza.  
"Cosa sai che io non so?" lo interrogò.  
"So che la magia è una cosa strana, e che non sempre agisce come ci si aspetterebbe."  
"Magia?" gli fece eco Stiles, sorpreso.  
"E cosa pensavi che fosse, un calesse? Certo che è magia, ed è pure molto forte."  
"D'accordo, un passo per volta. Tutto quello che sta succedendo è opera di un qualche incantesimo?" chiese il ragazzo.  
"Non so cosa tu intenda per tutto ma quello che sta succedendo qui, e quello che è successo qualche giorno fa, sì. Tra l'altro, quella dei nani è stata una trovata geniale, a mio modesto parere."  
"Concentriamoci sulle cose importanti" lo richiamò all'ordine Stiles. "Chi è che ha lanciato l'incantesimo?"  
"E io come faccio a saperlo? Se non lo avessi notato, ti faccio presente che io sono una semplice piantana. Non sono né un veggente né un detective, senza contare che in vita mia ho visto solo tre posti: l'azienda dove sono stato creato, il negozio nel quale Derek mi ha acquistato e questo appartamento."  
"Ok, ok, ho capito. Ma come fai a sapere che questa volta è diverso e che non sparirà tutto nel giro di qualche ora?"  
"Lo sento. In fondo, questa magia ha colpito anche me."  
"E cosa pensi che succederà a Derek?"  
La piantana voltò per un istante la sua luce verso il licantropo, prima di rispondere.  
"Temo che perderà la sua umanità."  
Stiles si sentì raggelare a quella prospettiva. La cosa peggiore, poi, era che la paura che provava non dipendeva da quello che Derek avrebbe potuto fare se quell'eventualità si fosse davvero verificata, ma dalla prospettiva di perderlo.  
"E cosa possiamo fare per impedirlo?"  
"Sei tu la bella, amico. Non ti viene in mente nulla?"  
Stiles avrebbe giurato che, in quel momento, il coso avesse un sorriso da maniaco, perciò lo lasciò elegantemente cadere per terra. Tuttavia, doveva ammettere che la chiacchierata con lui gli era stata utile.  
Rimase a pensare al da farsi per qualche minuto. Se lui era la bella e Derek era la bestia, la soluzione del problema stava nell'accettazione. Certo, Belle si innamorava della sua bestia, nel film, ma Stiles era convinto che il fulcro della questione stesse nel riconoscere la sua umanità. Anche perché lui non era innamorato di Derek, proprio no! Quindi se era l bacio del vero amore, quello che serviva, potevano anche star tutti freschi.  
Stabilito un piano d'azione, si mosse per raggiungere il licantropo, ancora seduto sul divano. Gli si mise vicino e poggiò la schiena contro una delle sue spalle, tirando su le gambe.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?" gli chiese Derek, ostentando una calma molto poco naturale.  
"Mi metto comodo" fu la risposta di Stiles.  
E, a riprova delle sue intenzioni, prese a muoversi per trovare la posizione giusta. Alla fine afferrò il braccio di Derek e se lo fece passare sopra la spalla, in una specie di abbraccio. A quel punto sospirò soddisfatto e si fermò, la testa poggiata praticamente sul petto del licantropo.  
Derek fece una decina di respiri profondi per cercare di calmarsi.  
In caso contrario avrebbe anche potuto prendere Stiles e buttarlo fuori dalla finestra, con tanto di cianfrusaglie parlanti al seguito. Quando ebbe trovato la forza di controllarsi, però, si accorse che il ritmo del respiro di Stiles era cambiato: il ragazzo sembrava molto vicino ad addormentarsi.  
Ancora qualche minuto e Derek sospirò di nuovo, ma questa volta non c'erano segni di irritazione in lui. Allungò la mano libera verso lo schienale del divano e prese la coperta che Cora lasciava lì per le serate che passava impegnata nella lettura di un libro, quando un plaid sulle gambe e una tazza di cioccolata calda era il minimo che ci si potesse concedere. Con attenzione, la drappeggiò su Stiles, beatamente sprofondato nel mondo dei sogni, e si rilassò.  
Cora li trovò così, quando rientrò quella sera, entrambi addormentati sul divano, con il braccio di suo fratello, di nuovo senza artigli, che stringeva possessivamente Stiles. Senza dire una parola, la ragazza si chiuse la porta del loft alle spalle, mentre mandava un messaggio a Lydia per avvisarla che avrebbe dormito da lei anche quella notte. 

**Sleeping Beauty**  
Quando si svegliò, la mattina dopo, Cora capì subito che il suo buonumore sarebbe morto di una morte precoce. Se non fossero bastate le imprecazioni poco signorili di Lydia, ci avrebbe pensato il messaggio di suo fratello ad ammazzarlo definitivamente. Se lo avesse raccontato in giro nessuno le avrebbe creduto, ma quando Derek era nervoso la musichetta associata al suo numero suonava in modo diverso.  
Cora si alzò con uno sbuffo e raggiunse Lydia, decisa a capire cosa le stesse succedendo. Quando si ritrovò lo spettacolo davanti, però, non ebbe cuore di dire nulla, si limitò a farli vedere il cellulare con il messaggio di Derek e ad andare a vestirsi. Un'ora dopo, il tempo strettamente necessario per rendersi almeno vagamente presentabili a giudizio della banshee, erano appena salite in macchina, dirette al loft. In una davvero poco piacevole compagnia.  
Da suo fratello trovarono il branco riunito al gran completo. C'erano persino Chris e Deaton, giunti a dar manforte. E Braeden, che stava imprecando come uno scaricatore di porto, maledicendo il giorno in cui aveva sentito parlare per la prima volta di Beacon Hills e se stessa per aver deciso di tornare.  
Cora fu quasi in grado di vedere il fumo che usciva dalle orecchie di Lydia quando vide come era abbigliata l'altra ragazza. Anche se, bisognava ammetterlo, il vestito lungo super attillato le stava benissimo. Peccato per le due corna che le spuntavano dalla testa.  
Il loro ingresso venne accolto da qualche istante di assoluto silenzio, poi si scatenò il finimondo. Le tre fatine che svolazzavano intorno alla testa di Lydia iniziarono a urlare e si scagliarono contro Braeden, brandendo le loro minuscole bacchette sbrilluccicose. Si fermarono solo quando la mercenaria, ormai giunta al limite della sopportazione, afferrò il suo fucile a canne mozze e glielo puntò contro.  
A salvare la situazione, come in molta altre occasioni, fu Stiles. Appena aveva visto quei tre esserini era andato a recuperare il barattolo di vetro che aveva regalato a Cora, pieno di biscotti, per festeggiare il suo ritorno. Aveva poi aspettato il momento giusto e, quando l'arma di Braeden le aveva distratte, era riuscito a intrappolarle lì dentro.  
"Voglio sapere come far finire questa follia e lo voglio sapere ora" sibilò Lydia.  
"Su come risolvere questa follia in particolare non ho nessuna idea. Però ho scoperto qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarci" si affrettò ad aggiungere Stiles, quando vide l'occhiata omicida che l'amica gli stava lanciando.  
"Come hai fatto?" gli chiese Scott, ammirato.  
"Ieri ho avuto un'interessante discussione con il signor Piantana, lì" e tutti si voltarono a guardare la lampada, che si ergeva fiera dietro il divano. "Mi ha spiegato che c'è qualcuno che si diverte a far magie e sembra che diventino più forti col passare del tempo. Quindi, suggerisco di cercare il mago, o la strega, che sta dietro questa cosa e convincerlo a darci un taglio."  
"Non ci sono famiglie di streghe da più di settant'anni a Beacon Hills" fece notare Peter.  
"Ma è anche vero che il risveglio del Nemeton potrebbe averne attirata qui qualcuna. Dovremmo indagare" ponderò Chris, ricevendo un cenno d'assenso da parte di Deaton.  
"Bene! Visto che abbiamo un piano, noi andiamo a caccia di Harry Potter, vi affidiamo il loft" disse Stiles, rivolto alle ragazze. "Evitate di distruggerlo, che poi Derek dovrebbe andare a vivere con lo zietto psicopatico" e, afferrato il braccio del licantropo, si diede alla fuga, proprio nel momento in cui le fatine riuscivano a evadere dalla loro prigione.  
Non fu sorpreso di scoprire che gli altri avevano seguito lui e Derek di corsa, né di sentire le urla frustrate di Lydia e Braeden. 

**Rise of the Guardians**  
La ricerca, ovviamente, non diede alcun frutto. Anche perché non è che potessero bussare a ogni casa di Beacon Hills e chiedere se chi ci viveva avesse poteri magici.  
Quando Stiles si svegliò, quella mattina, era quindi certo che sarebbe di nuovo successo qualcosa. Quello che non si aspettava era l'urlo disumano di suo padre che lo chiamava. Il tempo di raggiungerlo in camera sua e per poco non soffocò nel tentativo di trattenere le risate. Cosa che irritò suo padre quasi più del vestito da Babbo Natale che stava indozzando, con tanto di barba candida.  
"Perché non posso toglierlo?" gli chiese lo sceriffo, molto vicino a perdere del tutto le staffe.  
"Fammi chiamare gli altri e poi ti aggiorno."  
Mezz'ora dopo, tutto il branco era riunito in casa Stilinski. Alcuni erano abbastanza furiosi, altri erano fin troppo allegri e Kira svolazzava per casa senza alcun ritegno.  
"Le cinque leggende" ripeté lo sceriffo, atono, dopo la spiegazione di suo figlio.  
"Sì" confermò Stiles. "Tu sei Nord, cioè Babbo Natale; Kira è Dentolina, la fatina dei denti; Chris è Calmoniglio, il coniglio pasquale; Etha è Sandman, l'omino dei sogni, e Aidan è Pitch, l'uomo nero; Liam, invece, è Jack Frost, anche se i capelli bianchi non gli donano per niente."  
"Che cosa facciamo?" volle sapere ancora lo sceriffo.  
"Nulla, aspettate. Domani sarà tutto finito. Datevi tutti malati, a coprire Liam ci penseremo noi."  
"Ma..."  
"Ora andiamo a scuola" continuò Stiles, ignorando l'obiezione di suo padre. "Ci vediamo stasera. Sul tardi" aggiunse a mezza voce, uscendo senza voltarsi indietro, seguito ancora una volta da tutti quelli che erano stati così fortunati da scampare alla fiaba del giorno.  
Tranne Danny, lui rimase a far compagnia al suo ragazzo e a dargli sostegno in un frangente così difficile per lui. Motivo per il quale l'unico a ringhiare loro contro fu Aidan. Anche perché Liam si era fatto contagiare dall'euforia di Kira e aveva iniziato a testare i suoi nuovi poteri, che a suo modesto parere erano proprio fighi. 

**Mary Poppins**  
La sera dopo casa McCall scoppiava di gente. C'era il branco al gran completo, Deaton, Chris, Braeden e lo sceriffo Stilinski, che aveva cambiato i turni alla Centrale per permettere a lui e a Parrish di partecipare alla riunione d'emergenza.  
La cosa che più preoccupava tutti era la mancanza di eventi strani durante tutta la giornata. Se, da una parte, c'era la possibilità seppur molto remota che il responsabile avesse deciso di darci un taglio con le magie, dall'altra poteva aver deciso di risparmiare le energie per prepararsi al gran finale. E considerando i problemi degli ultimi giorni, nessuno di loro ci teneva a vedere cosa si sarebbe inventato.  
Erano tutti intenti a discutere, più o meno animatamente, quando Melissa rientrò a casa. Se anche i licantropi non avessero fiutato il suo odore, sarebbe bastato il piccolo terremoto che causò chiudendo la porta a rendere chiaro a tutti che era arrivata. Scott sembrava indeciso tra l'andarle incontro, preoccupato per lei, o scappare dalla porta sul retro, sempre preoccupato ma, in questo caso, per la sua incolumità. Isaac sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo.  
"Mamma?" disse Scott, incerto, quando lei entrò in cucina.  
Melissa era letteralmente furiosa. Perfino Chris e lo sceriffo fecero un passo indietro quando la videro, decisi a non finire coinvolti in qualunque cosa l'avesse irritata così  
"Io non so cosa sta succedendo, e nemmeno mi interessa saperlo" disse la donna, in un sibilo rabbioso. "Quello che voglio è che smetta di succedere. Subito!"  
"Ehm... cos'è successo di preciso" le chiese Stiles, lanciando un'occhiataccia ai licantropi grandi e grossi che sembravano aver perso tutto il loro coraggio.  
Melissa non sprecò tempo a risponderli, si limitò a infilare una mano in borsa e a tirarne fuori un pacco di zucchero, un paio di ciabatte e una teglia di lasagne ancora fumante.  
"E forse non l'avete notato, ma fuori sta piovendo e il mio ombrello è disperso perché se ne è volta via da qualche parte da solo, visto che io mi sono rifiutata di andare con lui."  
Stiles sospirò.  
"Mary Poppins. Altro che tregua momentanea." 

**How to train your dragon**  
Il giorno dopo Melissa era di nuovo di buonumore, per la gioia di Scott e Isaac. I ragazzi, però, seppero che la fiaba del giorno si era materializzata quando ricevettero un messaggio da Deaton, che chiedeva loro di raggiungere gli adulti alla clinica veterinaria non appena fossero finite le lezioni.  
Quando arrivarono, a metà pomeriggio, trovarono Chris e Braeden armati di bazooka, che poi spiegarono essere armati con missili tranquillanti. Stiles chiese se si fosse materializzato Godzilla e suo padre gli rispose che ci era andato vicino. Il tempo che Deaton ci mise ad aprire la stanza in cui di solito teneva gli animali che stava curando e tutto fu chiaro.  
"Questa mattina sono arrivato e li ho trovati così" spiegò il druido, indicando la stanza che aveva assunto proporzioni enormi e gli animali rinchiusi nelle gabbia. Draghi!  
Tutti loro fecero un salto all'indietro, qualcuno anche due o tre a dire il vero. L'unico che sembrava affascinato da quello spettacolo, anziché terrorizzato, era Liam.  
"Draghi!" sussurrò rapito.  
In quel momento uno dei bestioni riuscì a sfondare la porta della sua gabbia e Chris gli urlò di spostarsi perché potessero colpirlo con il sonnifero.  
"Ma anche no!" si oppose il ragazzo e, incurante dei richiami degli altri, si avvicinò alla bestia.  
Accadde tutto in fretta. Il drago gli andò incontro, Liam allungò la mano e quello si buttò per terra per prendersi le sue meritate coccole. Era talmente soddisfatto che iniziò perfino a fare un rumore simile alle fusa.  
"D'accordo Iccup, vedi se riesci a calmare anche gli altri" disse Stiles, rivolgendosi a Liam, che gli sorrise felice e iniziò a fare il giro delle gabbie.  
"Ma cosa...?"  
Chris era sconvolto, e con lui anche Deaton e Peter. Derek scuoteva la testa, imitato dallo sceriffo, e Lydia aveva deciso di limarsi le unghie, per non sprecare il suo preziosissimo tempo.  
"Dragon Trainer" annunciò Stiles. "Dovreste tenervi un po' più aggiornati sui film usciti negli ultimi anni." 

**The Little Mermaid**  
Il giorno dopo erano finalmente in vacanza. E, come era ovvio, Lydia li trascinò tutti al centro commerciale, perché avevano ancora un Natale da organizzare. Con decorazioni, luminarie, cibo e doni.  
La giornata era andata abbastanza bene. Avevano mangiato un sacco di dolci, avevano comprato i regali e, in generale, si erano tutti divertiti. Avevano perfino incontrato alcuni loro compagni di classe e di squadra, in compagnia delle loro famiglie, anche loro intenti a fare gli ultimi acquisti per le feste.  
Le cose precipitarono verso l'orario di chiusura, quando la maggior parte della gente era già tornata a casa. Loro, invece, erano ancora lì, perché Lydia li aveva costretti a continuare la ricerca delle decorazioni perfette. I ragazzi stavano camminando sulla balconata del primo piano, in attesa che le ragazze vivisezionassero con cura le vetrine, quando Jackson perse l'equilibrio e cadde di sotto, dritto dentro l'enorme vasca di vetro piena di pesci colorati che da qualche settimana accoglieva i clienti del centro.  
Il tempo di scendere, dalle scale naturalmente, per evitare di essere visti a fare cose lupesche dalle persone normali, e trovarono Jackson che imprecava, contro chiunque l'avesse afferrato e tirato di sotto, e sputacchiava acqua.  
"Tutto bene?" gli chiese Scott, perplesso.  
"Bene? Bene?! Come potrebbe andare bene? Sono a mollo in una piscina e non è quella perfettamente riscaldata di casa mia."  
"Quante scene per un po' d'acqua" si lamentò Lydia. "Esci da lì, stai rallentando la mia ricerca."  
Jackson fece un respiro profondo, per controllare la sua rabbia, poi tirò su le gambe. O quelle che avrebbero dovuto essere le sue gambe.  
"E secondo te come dovrei fare? Ho una dannatissima coda al posto dei piedi! Di pesce! Con le squame!"  
I suoi amici lo guardarono a bocca aperta, sorpresi nonostante tutti gli avvenimenti dei giorni passati. Nemmeno Lydia trovò qualcosa da dire di fronte a quello spettacolo.  
"Guarda, guarda, un sirenetto" si sentì in lontananza la voce di una bambina.  
"No, è solo l'effetto dei vestiti bagnati" le fece notare una voce maschile.  
Jackson si affrettò a riabbassare la parte inferiore del suo corpo e, dopo un paio di minuti, si ritrovò a boccheggiare. La coda era sparita e lui aveva fatto un po' fatica a tenersi a galla con la spinta delle gambe, colto di sorpresa.  
"Come hai fatto?" gli chiese Scott, quando il beta fu finalmente riuscito a uscire dall'enorme acquario.  
"Non ne ho idea, è semplicemente scomparsa."  
Stiles strinse gli occhi, pensieroso, e si guardò intorno. Lydia sbuffò e chiamò tutti a raccolta, pronta a proseguire con la sua maratona di spese prima della chiusura del centro. 

**Aladdin**  
Il giorno dopo Scott venne svegliato all'alba da una telefonata di Stiles. Ancora mezzo addormentato, riuscì a capire solo che l'amico pensava di aver trovato un indizio importante sul responsabile delle stranezze di cui erano stati vittime nell'ultimo periodo. Scott agganciò dopo aver assicurato a Stiles che lo avrebbe raggiunto il prima possibile, poi si alzò dal letto.  
Isaac lo stava guardando dalla porta della stanza, assonnato come il suo alfa. Era chiaro che fosse stato svegliato anche lui dalla suoneria del suo telefono.  
"Stiles?" chiese.  
"Sembra che abbia scoperto qualcosa" confermò Scott. "Devo andare da lui, vieni con me?"  
Isaac si affrettò ad annuire.  
"Voglio una doccia calda" si lamentò Scott, che non era per niente felice di dover abbandonare il tepore delle coperte.  
"Vado a prepararti il bagno" si offrì Isaac, correndo via.  
Scott guardò perplesso il punto in cui si trovava solo un istante prima, poi scrollò le spalle e lo seguì.  
Quaranta minuti dopo erano a casa di Stiles, con Scott che sbadigliava senza sosta e Isaac che lo guardava come se fosse in ansia per qualcosa.  
"Vorrei un litro di caffè" sospirò l'alfa, poggiandosi allo schienale della sedia con gli occhi chiusi.  
"Vado subito a preparartelo!"  
I due amici guardarono Isaac alzarsi alla velocità della luce e iniziare a preparare una quantità spropositata di caffè. Stiles si girò verso Scott, con l'espressione di chi chiede di essere aggiornato su ciò che si è perso, ma l'altro scosse la testa e scrollò le spalle, anche lui all'oscuro di quello che passava per la testa del suo beta.  
"Allora, cosa hai scoperto?" chiese, quando ebbe davanti il suo litro di caffè fumante.  
Stiles si riscosse dai suoi pensieri si Isaac e si rianimò.  
"È una bambina!" affermò sicuro.  
"Chi?" gli chiese Scott, che aveva ancora le idee confuse dal sonno.  
"La strega. È una bambina!"  
"L'hai trovata?" si animò subito l'alfa.  
"No, ma è la deduzione più logica."  
"A volte vorrei davvero che la smettessi di illudermi così" sospirò Scott.  
"Stiles! Smettila subito di illudere Scott" gli ringhiò Isaac, con tanto di zanne in bella mostra, con l'espressione di uno pronto a squarciare gole.  
I ragazzi lo guardarono sorpresi, ma Stiles voleva finire il suo discorso prima di passare ad altro.  
"Mi è venuto in mente ieri, quando quella bambina al centro commerciale ha detto che Jackson era un sirenetto."  
"Jackson era davvero un sirenetto" gli fece notare Scott, con un ghigno divertito al ricordo.  
"Sì, ma gli adulti avrebbero pensato a un effetto ottico, come quello che ha risposto alla ragazzina. Senza contare che si tratta di fiabe, e di norma sono i bambini a guardare quel genere di film.  
"Kira li guarda."  
"Kira è ancora giovane e non è comunque una strega, quindi possiamo escluderla dalla lista dei sospettati" Stiles guardò male Scott che lo aveva interrotto e proseguì il suo discorso. "Tra l'altro, gli eventi sono caotici, poco organizzati e poco pucciosi. Una strega adulta saprebbe fare di meglio."  
"E perché non un bambino?" insistette l'alfa.  
"Perché la maggior parte delle fiabe erano più per bambine che per bambini. Se fosse stato un maschio, probabilmente, avremmo avuto molto più draghi e mostri e robot e altre cose del genere"  
"Quindi," intervenne Isaac "credi che una streghetta si stia divertendo a giocare con noi? Ma perché?"  
"Non lo so, forse è una specie di iniziazione, o magari ha solo uno spiccato senso dell'umorismo."  
"Ok, ma come la troviamo?" volle sapere Scott.  
"Non ne ho idea" gli rispose il suo migliore amico. "Oltretutto, temo che ora abbiamo un problema più impellente da risolvere."  
Scott lo guardò stranito e Isaac iniziò ad agitarsi sulla sedia.  
"Da quando è iniziata?" chiese Stiles, rivolto al beta che si fece piccolo piccolo.  
"Da quando mi sono svegliato."  
"E come funziona? Vuoi esaudire i suoi desideri?"  
"Più che volere, è proprio una necessità, non posso farne a meno."  
"Ma tutti? Tutti, tutti?"  
Isaac assentì col capo, sconsolato.  
"Qualcuno vorrebbe spiegare anche a me di cosa state parlando?" li interruppe Scott, irritato.  
"Isaac è il genio della lampada e tu sei Aladino" lo informò Stiles, godendosi al sua espressione scioccata. "In altre parole, qualunque desiderio tu abbia, lui è obbligato dalla magia a realizzarlo" rincarò la dose.  
Scott deglutì, senza riuscire a spostare lo sguardo dal viso di Isaac, che aveva assunto un'inusuale tonalità bordeaux.  
"Ora, se fossi in voi," suggerì Stiles, che si era stancato del loro silenzio "io me ne tornerei a casa, affronterei questa cosa con coraggio ed entusiasmo e mi preparerei spiritualmente a dirlo a Kira."  
"Kira?" ripeté Scott, che probabilmente non aveva afferrato proprio tutto il senso del discorso.  
"Sì, Kira. La kitsune del tuono che non prenderà affatto bene l'evolversi del vostro rapporto in questa particolare direzione. Soprattutto perché va dalla parte opposta di quella che desiderava lei."  
Isaac arrossì ancora di più e Scott quasi si soffocò col suo stesso respiro, ma nessuno dei due lo contraddisse.  
Una volta tornati a casa, Scott afferrò una mano di Isaac e lo costrinse a sollevare lo sguardo.  
"Sai cosa voglio?" gli chiese.  
Il beta annuì.  
"Lo sento" gli rispose.  
"E lo vuoi anche tu?"  
Isaac annuì di nuovo.  
"Mi dispiace che la magia ti faccia sentire così, ma ti assicuro che non ho intenzione di forzarti a fare qualcosa di cui non ti senti sicuro o che non vuoi. se..."  
"Lo voglio!" lo interruppe Isaac. "Credo di volerlo da un po', anche se me ne sono accorto davvero solo dopo la storia di Raperonzolo. La magia non c'entra nulla."  
Scott lo guardò e deglutì.  
"Kira mi ucciderà."  
"Ma Allison si starà facendo di certo una grassa risata, felice per noi" gli fece notare il beta, e Scott non poté che essere d'accordo con lui.  
Passarono il resto del pomeriggio sul letto di Scott, a scoprire cose nuove per entrambi. Non solo il sesso tra uomini era tutto da sperimentare, per loro, ma Isaac si rese anche conto che a Scott piaceva dare ordini, in certe situazioni. Ordini che lui era costretto a eseguire e per i quali si sarebbe vendicato quando tutta quella storia fosse finita. Anche se dovette riconoscere di esserne venuto fuori molto più che soddisfatto, e in svariate occasioni. In fondo, erano adolescenti ed erano licantropi, la resistenza non era certo un problema per loro. 

**Frozen**  
Stiles se lo doveva aspettare, in fondo mancava solo lei all'appello delle principesse. Quello che mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto immaginare era che sarebbe toccato proprio a lui.  
Il giorno prima, quando Scott e Isaac erano tornati a casa loro a giocare alla coppietta felice, lui era andato da Derek. E no, non è che volesse passare così tanto del suo tempo con quel particolare licantropo, andava sempre da lui solo perché il loft era comodo per organizzare piani e riunioni. Tutto qui.  
E infatti, il giorno prima aveva convocato quasi tutti da Derek, per fare il punto della situazione. Mancavano solo suo padre e Melissa, che erano al lavoro, e i due piccioncini. Per giustificarli, disse che quella volta era toccato a Isaac, senza scendere nei particolari, e che Scott era rimasto con lui per assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
"Quanto bene?" scandì Ethan con le labbra, senza emettere fiato, ma sembrò essere l'unico ad aver capito cosa stava succedendo davvero tra quei due. A parte Lydia, naturalmente, ma lei sapeva sempre tutto, quindi non contava.  
Stiles iniziò a parlare della sua teoria senza rispondergli, deciso a riportare la discussione lì dove gli interessava. Spiegò che aveva messo insieme gli indizi che aveva a disposizione, che aveva riflettuto attentamente su quello che era successo loro nell'ultimo periodo e poi sganciò la bomba.  
"Mi auguro che tu stia scherzando" fu la reazione di Peter.  
"Purtroppo no."  
"Non posso essermi fatto umiliare da una mocciosa!" esplose il più grande degli Hale.  
I ghigni divertiti e gli improvvisi, nonché palesemente falsi, colpi di tosse degli altri presenti furono una conferma più che sufficiente che sì, con molta probabilità era proprio quello che era successo.  
Per qualche ora parlarono dell'intuizione di Stiles, vagliandola con attenzione fino a ritenerla non solo plausibile ma quasi una certezza, e discussero di come fare per trovare la bambina in questione e fermarla. Venne fatta qualche ipotesi, ma cercarla sarebbe stato un po' come cercare un ago in un pagliaio e alla fine non arrivarono a nessuna conclusione. Con gran frustrazione di tutti.  
Quando gli altri lasciarono l'appartamento, più o meno alla spicciolata, Stiles rimase lì. Girò per il loft, spostandosi da un punto all'altro, con la scusa di voler salutare i suoi amici elettrodomestici, che avevano sempre un'anima anche se non potevano più parlare, e assicurarsi che stessero bene. Derek sbuffò seccato ma lo lasciò fare e, alla fine, si ritrovarono a passare tutta la giornata insieme. La sera, poi, Stiles si sentiva un po' strano e chiese al licantropo se poteva fermarsi anche per la notte. Derek gli rispose lanciandogli una coperta e mandando un messaggio a Cora per invitarla, anche se lei avrebbe detto che più che altro era un ordine perentorio, a trovarsi di nuovo un altro posto in cui dormire.  
Le cose precipitarono in piena notte. Stiles si svegliò avvertendo una strana sensazione e, una volta in piedi, si rese conto che il divano su cui era coricato e la coperta che aveva usato erano completamente congelati. Il gemito di sgomento che si lasciò sfuggire svegliò Derek, che fu subito al suo fianco.  
"Cosa succede?" gli chiese, allungando una mano verso la sua spalla. Stiles, però, si scostò bruscamente.  
"Non toccarmi" gli intimò, indicandogli il divano.  
Derek si accigliò ma mantenne la calma.  
"Cos'è questa volta?"  
Stiles si avvicinò alla finestra e la toccò, congelandola all'istante, poi ripeté l'esperimento con la piantana dietro il divano, ottenendo lo stesso risultato.  
"Credo che sia Elsa" rispose a quel punto.  
"Elsa?"  
"Sì, quella di Frozen. Avrebbe potuto essere anche Jack Frost, ma le cinque leggende le abbiamo già avute."  
"D'accordo, Frozen. Vorresti spiegarmi cosa ti sta succedendo?"  
"Elsa non riusciva a controllare i suoi poteri e, a quanto pare, non ci riesco nemmeno io. Temo che congelerò tutto quello che mi capiterà di toccare."  
Derek prese un bel respiro profondo. Stiles era prodigo di particolari solo quando non servivano a nessuno ma in quel caso si era tenuto fin troppo sul vago, per i suoi gusti.  
"Come faceva a vivere se congelava tutto?" gli chiese, deciso a capirci qualcosa.  
"Non è che congelasse tutto, aveva dei guanti per evitare di toccare le cose."  
"Molto bene, guanti" ripeté Derek, e si allontanò.  
Tornò dopo qualche minuto porgendo un paio di guanti, dall'aspetto caldo e costoso, a Stiles, che li prese grato e se li infilò, felice di non aver congelato anche quelli. Provò a toccare una sedia, per testarli, e fece un sospiro di sollievo quando il ghiaccio non comparve.  
"Ora, se è un film per bambini deve essere finito bene" riprese il licantropo. "Quindi: come ha fatto lei a imparare a controllare i suoi poteri?"  
"Ecco, era una cosa un po' contorta" tergiversò Stiles, che riprese subito a parlare a velocità folle quando notò l'occhiata assassina che gli stava rivolgendo Derek. "Le serviva un atto di vero amore, che però è arrivato dalla sorella che si è sacrificata per lei diventando una statua di ghiaccio. Poi, però, anche lei dimostra il suo amore verso la sorella e così il ghiaccio si scioglie e la sorella torna normale e lei alla fine riesce a controllare i suoi poteri e vivono tutti felici e contenti con la pista di pattinaggio."  
Derek prese l'ennesimo respiro profondo per calmarsi.  
"In altre parole, tutto ruota intorno all'amore, non è così?"  
"Ecco, in pratica sì. Lei riesce a controllare i suoi poteri quando si rende conto di essere amata e di poter a sua volta amare, o qualcosa del genere. Tutto molto Disney" e Stiles si lasciò scappare una risatina, un po' per il nervosismo e un po' per alleggerire l'atmosfera. Tentativo che fallì, ovviamente.  
"Un po' come con la bella e la bestia, giusto?" continuò, infatti, il suo interrogatorio Derek.  
"Esatto" confermò il ragazzo, che aveva ripreso un'espressione seria.  
Poi vide il ghigno di Derek e per poco non si strozzò col suo stesso respiro.  
"Cioè, no! In realtà lì era più una questione di accettazione, l'amore non c'entrava davvero nulla, per niente!"  
Derek lo guardò scettico.  
"Sul serio, la maledizione della bestia poteva essere sciolta solo se lei si innamorava di lui, ok, ma secondo me era solo una trovata romantica per far sospirare le ragazzine. Era l'accettazione, ne sono sicuro!"  
Derek fece qualche passo verso di lui e Stiles si affrettò a indietreggiare.  
"Derek?" pigolò incerto.  
"Tu sei proprio sicuro che non fosse una questione di amore?" gli chiese il licantropo, continuando ad avanzare. "Sei assolutamente certo che non c'entrasse nulla?"  
"Io non ti amo!" esplose Stiles, ormai in preda al panico.  
"No? Davvero?"  
Il ragazzo fece ancora un passo indietro e si ritrovò con le spalle al muro, letteralmente.  
"Derek non avvicinarti" gli intimò, preda dell'ansia.  
"Perché no?"  
"Potrei farti del male!" urlò a quel punto Stiles, con meno di un metro d'aria a separarli.  
"Non lo farai" gli assicurò Derek, che fece un altro passo e gli fu quasi addosso.  
"No, per favore..."  
"Hai detto che lei ha imparato a controllare i suoi poteri accettando di amare e di essere amata. Ha superato le sue paure, giusto? Non pensi che sia ora che lo faccia anche tu?"  
Il viso di Derek era ormai a un soffio dal suo e Stiles era vicino a iperventilare. Lui non era innamorato di Derek. Proprio no! Non è che, visto che il loro alfa aveva scoperto di preferire gli stalloni alle puledrine, o nel suo caso i lupacchiotti alle volpette, allora tutti i membri del branco dovevano diventare gay. Anche se Derek era uno stallone magnifico, in effetti. Almeno a quanto diceva Danny, prima di mettersi con Ethan ovviamente, perché Stiles non si era mai soffermato sulla questione. Lui non aveva mai notato il fascino di Derek, né i suoi muscoli sodi o il modo in cui i suoi pochi sorrisi sinceri gli illuminassero tutto il volto.  
Stiles gemette. Era fregato! Completamente e irrimediabilmente fregato.  
"Stiles?" lo richiamò Derek.  
Lui sollevò o sguardo, ormai con le lacrime aglio occhi.  
"Non posso rischiare di farti del male, non potrei sopportarlo" sussurrò.  
"Non lo farai" ripeté l'altro.  
"Come fai a esserne certo?"  
"Perché mi ami, e so che ti strapperesti le mani a morsi prima di ferirmi."  
Stiles gemette ancora.  
"Io non ti amo" si intestardì.  
"Oh, invece sì. Sarei ancora nella mia forma di licantropo se così non fosse."  
E fu a quel punto che Derek decise di porre fine alla loro discussione. Annullò la breve distanza che ancora li separava e lo baciò.  
Stile si perse nelle sensazioni che gli davano le labbra di Derek sulle sue e quella lingua che prese possesso della sua bocca. Era talmente bello che si lasciò andare contro il muro alle sue spalle e non pensò più a nulla, se non a godersi il momento. Fu solo quando il licantropo si staccò da lui che si accorse di non avere più i guanti.  
"Che cosa...?" "A quanto pare avevano ragione" asserì Derek, stringendogli le dita. "La soluzione è sempre l'amore."  
"Aspetta, aspetta, vuoi dire che tu...?"  
Stiles lasciò la domanda in sospeso e Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Pensi che vada in giro a baciare persone a caso così, senza motivo?"  
"Ma... sono io e tu sei tu e... sono io! Zero sex-appeal, irritante, nemmeno troppo bello. E tu sei... tu!"  
"E la terra ruota intorno al sole e non ci sono più le mezze stagioni" lo prese in giro Derek.  
"Davvero tu...?"  
Stiles lasciò di nuovo la domanda in sospeso e Derek decise di averne avuto abbastanza.  
"Ora te lo dimostrerò, ti conviene prepararti" e, senza dargli il tempo di capire che cosa avesse intenzione di fare, lo prese in braccio e lo portò fino al suo letto.  
"Un paio d'ore dopo, mentre Stiles dormiva beato e pacifico, nudo ed esausto e decisamente appagato, al suo fianco, Derek mandò un messaggio a tutti i membri del branco, minacciandoli di una morte lenta e dolorosa se solo si fossero azzardati a presentarsi a casa sua prima di sera. Poi chiamò lo sceriffo per avvisarlo che Stiles aveva preso un leggero raffreddore e che sarebbe rimasto al loft tutto il giorno. L'uomo gli chiese, parecchio divertito, se adesso si chiamasse così, poi gli ordinò di prendersi cura si suo figlio e lo salutò.  
Derek si voltò verso il suo ragazzo e decise che lo avrebbe fatto, a partire da subito. Stiles gemette quando lui si sdraiò sulla sua schiena, aprì gli occhi ma si guardò bene dal lamentarsi e Derek lo prese come l'invito che era a continuare a fare qualunque cosa incredibile avesse intenzione di fargli.  
Pochi minuti dopo, nel loft risuonarono i loro gemiti e i loro sospiri di piacere. 

**And they lived happily ever after**  
Nel tardo pomeriggio qualcuno bussò alla porta del loft. Qualcuno che non faceva parte del branco, anche se Derek e Stiles si aspettavano che piombassero tutti lì da un momento all'altro.  
Quando Derek aprì la porta, Stiles riconobbe Connor, un primino che giocava nella squadra di lacrosse, accompagnato da una donna che gli somigliava molto, un ragazzo molto bello che doveva avere più o meno la stessa età di Derek e una bambina che, a occhio e croce, non poteva avere più di quattro anni.  
"Credo che Morgan debba farvi delle scuse" disse il ragazzo a mo' di saluto, incoraggiando la bambina a farsi avanti.  
"Cusate" fece quella, con gli occhi bassi.  
Derek sospirò e li fece entrare, poi chiamò tutti a raccolta.  
Alla fine, si scoprì che Stiles aveva avuto ragione su tutta la linea. Quella di Connor era una famiglia di streghe e stregoni, da più di seicento anni, e si era capito che Morgan era molto dotata da prima ancora che iniziasse a parlare. Si erano trasferiti a Beacon Hills a causa del lavoro di Briana, la madre di Connor e Morgan, e suo fratello Dylan era andato con loro.  
Una volta arrivati, però, il potere del Nemeton doveva aver amplificato quelli della bambina e aveva permesso che le sue fantasie diventassero realtà, materializzando quelle relative ai film che aveva visto nell'ultimo periodo, uno al giorno. Connor aveva avuto i primi sospetti a scuola, dopo aver visto quello che era successo a Malia e Danny, e Dylan ne aveva avuto la conferma pochi giorni prima al centro commerciale, quando Jackson si era trasformato nell'acquario. Tra l'altro, era stato proprio lui a riportarlo alla sua forma originale, annullando l'incantesimo della nipote che non era stata affatto felice di perdere il suo sirenetto personale.  
Finite le spiegazioni, Lydia prese in mano la situazione. Precettò Connor e la sua famiglia, perché era la sera della vigilia di Natale e lei non aveva ancora finito i preparativi. Affidò Morgan a Peter, visto che la bambina sembrava essersi follemente innamorata di lui, avvisandolo di non provarci con lei e di non ammazzarla né ferirla più o meno gravemente, e ordinò a tutti di seguirla alla casa sul lago.  
"Benvenuto nel branco" disse Liam a Connor, battendogli una pazza sulla spalla in segno di incoraggiamento, visto che sembrava sconvolto per la piega che avevano preso gli eventi.  
"Ci mancavano degli stregoni" fece notare Kira, allegra nonostante le occhiatacce che continuava a lanciare a Scott e Isaac.  
"Spiacente amico, mi piacciono le donne" si sentì ringhiare Jackson, e tutti videro Dylan alzare le mani, ma con un'espressione per niente rassegnata.  
"Ma secondo te, perché la magia di Morgan ha colpito solo noi?" chiese Deaton a Briana.  
"Credo dipenda dal fatto che siete quasi tutti esseri sovrannaturali, o comunque molto esposti a questo mondo. È anche possibile che la vostra connessione con il Nemeton vi renda più sensibili alla sua magia, o che lui abbia scelto proprio voi per un qualche motivo preciso."  
Stile guardò la sua famiglia, che diventava sempre più grande, chiacchierare allegramente, mentre tutti lasciavano il loft, e si sentì felice e in pace col mondo come poche altre volte in vita sua.  
"Credi che si accorgerebbero della nostra assenza?" gli chiese Derek, a due millimetri dal suo orecchio.  
"Puoi giurarci che lo farebbero, e Lydia poi ci ammazzerebbe. Se fai il bravo e da una mano, però," lo blandì "ti prometto che domani ce ne andremo subito dopo pranzo, e potrei anche decidere di passare tutte le mie vacanze qui al loft. Con pochissimi vestiti addosso."  
Derek lo afferrò per i capelli, tirandogli la testa all'indietro per poterlo baciare, incurante della presenza degli altri.  
"Sappi che la prendo come una promessa!"  
E Stiles lanciò un ringraziamento silenzioso al Nemeton, alla sua magia e al suo pessimo senso dell'umorismo. 


End file.
